The Rivalry of 2 Saiyan Brothers-Hiatus
by HavenofUmbar
Summary: Another saiyan helping the Z warriors? This boy who is yet to be named fought with the Z warriors from the beginning! He asked Shenron to send him to a new dimension! Lucky for him its the Hyperdimension or at least he thinks hes lucky! Watch his adventures here! Please Review criticism and support are needed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Arrival  
Earth (Before Rolyn was teleported)  
The skies were dark and lightning was erupting from the clouds and hitting the ground and Shenron was summoned out of the Dragon Balls and he looked down at me. I was the boy who was wearing a long, black and red coat, a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath his coat, a black muscle-shirt, and a pair of black pants i had Black Hair and Blood Red Eyes that boy's name was Rolyn he is a saiyan. he stood beside 5 people Goku, Vegeta, Trunks(Kid Trunks), Goten, and Gohan they all came to see him a he heads off to another dimension to train and explore. I walked towards the dragon.

Rolyn: "Shenron for my wish send me to another dimension any type"

Shenron: "Hmm... alright... your wish is granted... " Shenron's red eyes glowed

Goku: "Well i guess this is goodbye for now Rolyn" Goku said as he patted me on the shoulder

Rolyn: "Yeah for now you take care and maybe when i come back to visit we can have a little spar but lets just hope no villains or anything try to attack otherwise it wont happen" I said and laughed when i finished my sentence

Vegeta: "Rolyn don't forget ill take you down as well and then you are next Kakkarot" Vegeta said in his usual angry tone as he pointed towards me then to Goku but me and Goku just laughed

Gohan: "Hey Rolyn Supreme Kai wanted me to give you this" Gohan tossed me a Sword case and it looked like a Katana when i grabbed it the Katana felt a little heavy for some reason

Rolyn: "What kind of sword is this Gohan?" I unsheathe the sword a little and the blade on my katana was black

Gohan: "Supreme Kai made it from Katchin the strongest metal in the universe anyway.. Rolyn i guess we'll see you later" Gohan smiled and i just gave him a fist bump

Rolyn: "you know im gonna visit" I look down at Goten and Trunks "you guys got to get stronger and behave for when i get back"

Goten: "Right see ya Rolyn"

Trunks: "Bye Rolyn"

As a light enveloped me i waved back at Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta as i vanished.

Hyperdimension

I was unconscious as my body hurled towards the ground like a meteor. I don't know why i was unconscious but that didn't matter i was just falling really fast towards the ground. My body was covered by light as i was falling.

Planeptune

In Planeptune all 4 of the CPUs are playing games with Neptune and the CPU Candidates along with IF and Compa are there as well.

Neptune: "NOO! thats not fair you guys just ganged up on me again!" Neptune says yelling and flailing her arms around.

Noire: "well too bad so sad... now that leaves me Blanc and Vert"

Blanc: "ill take down all of you"

Vert: "the one who will be victorious is me"

Nepgear: "wow they all really like to take my sister down"

Uni: "yeah i dont know what to say about that guess it's their favorite thing to do"

Ram: "I know that Blanc can take down both Noire and Vert"

Rom: "yeah... blanc is the best"

Suddenly Histoire barged into the room

Histoire: "Neptune!"

Everyone was shocked when Histoire barged in suddenly

Neptune: "Woah Histy you scared the crap out of me!"

Histoire: "Neptune there is no time you have to come quick something occured!"

Neptune: "Hmm what do you mean what happened?"

Histoire: "Just follow me you too Nepgear, and everyone else too"

Histoire heads out of the room and the CPUs and CPU Candidates follow her to the balcony of the tower. From their they saw a crimson red light rise into the sky but then the light vanished. It left the others confused and surprised at the same time when they saw the light.

Neptune: "Woah what in the holy heck was that Histy?"

Noire: "That light seemed... strange"

Histoire: "Im not sure what it is as well i dont know if its good or bad"

Vert: "So basically we have to go and investigate it"

Histoire: "Yes im not sure whats happening..."

Neptune: "Aww i wanted to continue playing games"

Noire: "Neptune quit acting lazy... this is not a joking matter this seems... serious"

Blanc: "I agree something about that light is obviously strange"

Vert: "Yes let us go immediately"

After that the CPUs all transformed

Purple Heart: "Nep jr you come with me as well"

Black Heart: "you too Uni"

White Heart: "Same thing for you two"

And with that the CPU Candidates transform as well and they start flying towards the light

The CPUs and CPU Candidates arrive at the scene and are apparently shocked from what they saw in the giant crater in the ground. They saw me unconscious inside the crater.

Purple Heart: "huh? a person?"

Black Heart: "where in the world did this person come from?"

White Heart: "wait does he have a tail?"

Ram: "wait is he like a monkey boy?"

Rom: "haha... monkey boy"

Green Heart: "on a more serious note i can actually feel power coming from that boy"

Nepgear: "woah i feel a little scared... for some reason"

Uni: "dont worry about it if he turns out to be an enemy we could easily take him down"

Me: " what the..." I start to get up and saw 8 girls flying

Blanc: "hey you better stay alert i think he might try to attack"

Everyone gets their weapons ready

Me: "Im not fighting any of you... so lay down your arms... i come in peace" I said smiling at them with an innocent look

Black Heart: "yeah right you might be tricking us ... and we wont fall for such tricks!" Then she tried to attack me with her blade but i stopped it with my finger and jumped back this also left the others shocked

Uni: "Impossible he stop sis's attack with just a finger!?" She then took aim at me and fired multiple shots but i just deflected them with the same finger this was a huge shock to Uni as it was to the others

Black Heart: "Even uni's attacks... hey just what are you?" and i just laughed

White Heart: "What are you laughing about Jackass?" she said with anger

Me: "well i dont even know any of you and you seem to give off a bad impression to someone you just met"

Compa: "Nep-Nep what do we do?"

IF: "This guy is apparently not a bad guy but he is right Noire and Uni tried to attack so it is a bad impression"

Purple Heart: "Wait ive got it... hey everyone come here" Everyone huddles around Neptune and they start whispering stuff to each other

Me: " what the hell are they talking about?" I said in my head

They all then turned to me and Purple Heart spoke

Purple Heart: "Hey whats your name?"

Me: "hmm... Rolyn my name is... Rolyn"

Purple Heart: "well Rolyn... i have an idea... i assume you have nowhere to go since you just got here ... am i correct?"

Me: "well yes that is true... wait are you suggesting i work for you?"

Purple Heart: "yes that is what im suggesting"

Black Heart: "what the Neptune what in the world thats not fair!"

White Heart: "yeah i wanted to get this guy he is incredibly strong"

Green Heart: "how very rude you just took him to for yourself"

Purple Heart: "well as they say you snooze you lose.. anyway Rolyn do you accept?"

Me: "Okay fine ill do it... its not like i have a choice um... ms.. um..."

Purple Heart: "oh right we never introduced ourselves but we'll do that when we get back to planeptune"

Me: "well alright... i guess..." Then i looked behind me and saw 5 dragon like creatures approach

Black Heart: "Ancient Dragons!"

Me: "Hold on! let me handle this" I said as i saw everyone try to rush in

White Heart: "what are you talking about you idiot?"

Nepgear: "Goodness... is he planning to take them all on by himself!?"

Me: "Krillin! im borrowing your move! Scatter Shot!" I fired huge blast of Ki into the air and it split apart into 5 balls and went down striking the dragons and they were instantly defeating them and it left the others shocked

Uni: "what in the world...?"

Ram: "he just went pew-pew with his hands!"

Rom: "yeah.. pew-pew"

Green Heart: "what in the world is that power"

Purple Heart: "well moving on we need to get back before more show up" She goes to me and grabs a hold of me

Me: "its okay" i move back

Purple Heart: "you dont have to be shy"

Me: "oh n-no its not that... i mean i can fly watch" I levitated off the ground and the others were shocked

"He Can Fly!? hes not even a CPU!" Those were everyone's thoughts a  
and after that we had took of to planeptune


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Story of the Saiyans  
When we arrived in Planeptune i went into this tower and we all made our way to the top floor and i met this person who was really small and she looked like a fairy.

Histoire: "Greetings young man im Histoire im the Oracle of Planeptune and you are...?"

Me: "Rolyn... nice to meet you miss Histoire"

Histoire: "Oh my you are kind young man but you just call me Histoire or Histy as everyone calls me"

Rolyn: "Okay Histoire"

Neptune: "Okay so i guess you want an explanation of where you are"

Me: "yeah thats right"

Neptune: "well allow the main character of this Fan Fic to explain... you are in Gamindustri this world is split into 4 Landmasses all ruled by the 4 goddesses meaning us... we are called Console Patron Units CPU for short im Neptune in my HDD Form im Purple Heart i rule over Planeptune"

Noire: "Im Noire also known as Black Heart in my HDD Form i rule over Lastation"

Blanc: "Im Blanc in my HDD Form im White Heart i rule over Lowee"

Vert: "and I am Vert im Green Heart in my HDD Form and I rule over Leanbox"

Nepgear: "Im Nepgear im neptune's little sister and a CPU Candidate of Planeptune... the CPU Candidates are the little sisters of the CPUs"

Uni: "Im Uni CPU Candidate of Lastation Noire is my big sister"

Ram: "Im Ram and this Rom"

Rom "hi..."

Rom and Ram: " We're the CPU Candidates of Lowee and Blanc's little sisters"

IF: 'Im IF nice to meet you"

Compa: "Im Compa its great to meet you... um can i call you Ro-Ro as a nickname?"

Me: "Sure you can"

Me: "wow thats interesting goddesses... really cool... but... i dont know if i should be surprised"

Neptune: "HUH!?"

Noire: "And why exactly is that?"

Me: "Because i know many gods so it doesnt really surprise me"

Vert: "Wait you know gods?"

Me: "Yeah ive been trained by one well that and i have been trained by Goku"

Everyone: "What!? you were trained by a god!?"

Me: "well yeah but i guess goku can also be considered a god since he did get his god form" i then saw the confused looks on everyone's faces

Me: "oh wait i should probably answer your questions so whats question number one"

Histoire: "Well where exactly are you from?"

Me: "Im from Earth a Planet in the North Galaxy"

Histoire: "hmm interesting"

Neptune: "next question how exactly were you exactly able to do that pew-pew thing with your hands?"

Me: "Im not exactly Human"

Noire: "Yeah we guessed that no human could ever do something like that?"

Histoire: "Neptune, Noire just what are you talking about?"

Neptune: "Histy you should have seen 5 Ancient Dragons appeared and he took them down like it was nothing!" She said pointing towards me and i just rubbed my head

Noire: "Yeah it is crazy and when i thought he was enemy me and uni attack but he just stopped our attacks with a finger!"

Histoire: "What... oh my... thats extremely powerful ... how exactly are you able to do that Rolyn?"

Me: "well im a saiyan"

Neptune: "a saiya... siya... um Saiy..." I just chuckled at neptune trying to pronounce the word "Saiyan"

Me: "Saiyan its Saiyan"

Neptune: "oh okay so Saiyan right?"

Me: "Correct"

Histoire: "What exactly is a saiyan?"

Me: "this is gonna be a long explanation so bear with me... you see..." I explained the story of the how the Saiyans took Planet Vegeta from the Tuffles and how they became an advanced race of space pirates that destroy planets and how they would capture planets to sell

Neptune: "woah thats a really crazy thing"

Blanc: "space pirates... that sounds interesting" Blanc was surprised and amazed by what she heard "I could write about this" she thought

Noire: "So how did you end up Earth?"

Me: "you see the saiyans had a way of capturing planets... for example if they found a planet with strong power levels they send elites to finish them if they find a planet with weak power levels they send saiyan babies there to grow up on their own and finish off the people living on said planet" I said with a little sadness

Vert: "How horrible... sending little babies off into space to grow up to kill... thats just evil"

IF: "Man thats just sick"

Compa: "all those little babies would be alone they would have no one"

Nepgear: "my goodness... so that means Rolyn you were supposed to kill everyone on Earth"

Me: "yeah... its pathetic... they just send me off without thinking... i never even..." A tear fell down my cheek as i sat down "I never got see my mother and father... but they most likely died in the explosion..."

Uni: "Explosion?"

Me: "Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an overlord named Freiza who i eventually killed along with Goku" I wiped the tear off my cheek

Noire: "how sad you dont even know what they looked like at all?"

More tears fell down and i covered my face with my left hand

Neptune: "Nice job Noire you just made the poor guy cry!"

Noire: "what!? what do you mean i was just curious i didnt know ... hey Rolyn im sorry"

Me: "no its okay besides... im getting confused do i miss my parents or do i hate them?"

Blanc: "that does sound like a confusing problem"

Me: "well moving on... im gonna need a place to stay"

Histoire: "you can stay here if you'd like we have an extra room"

Me: "i see thank you Histoire also is there any place where i can work and place to train?"

IF: "you can get work from the basilicom and well i guess the forests are a good place to train"

Me: "thanks i appreciate it"

Vert: "wow i think i just noticed your body" She walks over feeling my muscles "My my... such strong physique... this is really incredible"

Neptune: "wow seriously vert i wanna check it out as well" she starts touching my muscles as well

Me: "hey woah woah" i jumped back "Hey you don't see me touching you without permission jeez..."

Vert: "So sorry i guess i got carried away"

Neptune: "yeah sorry..."

Me: "well i forgive you... hmm?" I thought i felt something in my pocket i took it out and it turned out to be a video tape "No he didnt!"

Noire: "Hey what is that?"

Me: "THIS IS NOTHING!" i hid the tape fast "You are to never see that tape"

Noire: "Um... im so confused..."

Me: "Whatever anyways... haaa" I yawned "im gonna hit the hay" i go into the room histoire told me to go to and went to sleep "I wonder what kind of adventures will i have? what kind of enemies will i face? so many thoughts...ill think about it in the morning... "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Exploring Gamindustri!

Rolyn's room in planeptune

Rolyn was starting to get up before someone knocked on his door. Rolyn was frantically trying to get dressed.

Me: "Just a minute im not dressed!"

Nepgear: "It's ok I was just letting you know that breakfast is ready." Nepgear said cheerfully and walked off. 'I am really hungry I can't wait for breakfast!' Rolyn thought.

Rolyn was done getting dressed and he was glad he was as he walked out of the room as soon as he finished getting his clothes on.

Me: "I hope you made a lot of food we saiyans have a big appetite!"

Histoire: "Don't worry I think you'll find we made plenty of food for everyone."

Me: "Histoire I hope you don't regret saying that."

Histoire: "What do you mean rolyn?"

Me: "you'll see."

While the other CPU's returned to their nations Neptune,Nepgear,Histoire ,Compa,and IF were the only ones left cooked a lot of food just in case they needed more if only she knew how smart that was. Everyone else ate about one plate of food besides Neptune and Histoire. Neptune ate 2 plates and Histoire had a very small plate as she was too small to eat a full normal sized persons serving while rolyn ate about 10 servings he probably would've eaten more had there been any.

Me: "That was good but i wish there was more im still kind of hungry."

Everyone: WHAT?!

Me: "Is something wrong?"

Compa: "Ro-Ro how can you eat that much food?"

Me: "Saiyans have a high metabolism because of Planet Vegeta's gravity being 10 times that of earth our bodies are stronger so we have to eat more."

IF: "I guess that makes sense."

Histoire: "So rolyn I was wondering if you would be able to do some quests for with nepgear."

Me: "Sure I don't mind I'd be glad to help out!"

Virtua Forest

Nepgear: "Look out rolyn!"

I snap vanish out of the way of a dogoo that was trying to jump at me and then I kick it and it shatters into ones and zeroes.

Me: "It's ok these guys aren't that dangerous at all"

Nepgear: "Wow that was cool how did you do that?"

Me: "Oh I just used something known as after image it leaves behind an image of the user for a few seconds and can be used to get the user to another place far away if the user is fast enough."

Rolyn and Nepgear kept finishing quests that involved killing monsters and with rolyn there he completed about 30 quests in a day.

Chapter 3: Exploring Gamindustri!  
Rolyn's room in planeptune

Rolyn was starting to get up before someone knocked on his door. Rolyn was frantically trying to get dressed.  
Me: "Just a minute im not dressed!"

Nepgear: "It's ok I was just letting you know that breakfast is ready." Nepgear said cheerfully and walked off. 'I am really hungry I can't wait for breakfast!' Rolyn thought.

Rolyn was done getting dressed and he was glad he was as he walked out of the room as soon as he finished getting his clothes on.

Me: "I hope you made a lot of food we saiyans have a big appetite!"

Histoire: "Don't worry I think you'll find we made plenty of food for everyone."

Me: "Histoire I hope you don't regret saying that."

Histoire: "What do you mean rolyn?"

Me: "you'll see."

While the other CPU's returned to their nations Neptune,Nepgear,Histoire ,Compa,and IF were the only ones left pa cooked a lot of food just in case they needed more if only she knew how smart that was. Everyone else ate about one plate of food besides Neptune and Histoire. Neptune ate 2 plates and Histoire had a very small plate as she was too small to eat a full normal sized persons serving while rolyn ate about 10 servings he probably would've eaten more had there been any.

Me: "That was good but i wish there was more im still kind of hungry."

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

Me: "Is something wrong?"

Compa: "Ro-Ro how can you eat that much food?"

Me: "Saiyans have a high metabolism because of Planet Vegeta's gravity being 10 times that of earth our bodies are stronger so we have to eat more."

IF: "I guess that makes sense."

Histoire: "So rolyn I was wondering if you would be able to do some quests for with nepgear."

Me: "Sure I don't mind I'd be glad to help out!"

Virtua Forest

Nepgear: "Look out rolyn!"

I snap vanish out of the way of a Dogoo that was trying to jump at me and then I kick it and it shatters into ones and zeroes.

Me: "It's okay these guys aren't that dangerous at all"

Nepgear: "Wow that was cool how did you do that?"

Me: "Oh I just used something known as after image it leaves behind an image of the user for a few seconds and can be used to get the user to another place far away if the user is fast enough."

Nepgear: "Amazing"

Me: "Nepgear move!"

Nepgear: "Huh?" She didnt notice the Phoenix that was about to strike her with its sharp tail

Me: "I got you!" I ran and grabbed her then pulled her back "Take This!" I fired 3 beams of Ki at the Phoenix and it was defeated

Nepgear: "Thank you Rolyn... but my goodness i have to be more aware" She said feeling sad

Me: "Dont be sad..." I pat her on the head and she looked at me in surprise and her cheeks were a little red "Come on lets get going Nepgear"

Nepgear: "um a-alright"

Rolyn and Nepgear kept finishing quests that involved killing monsters and with Rolyn there he completed about 30 quests in a day. After arriving back at the basilicom and turning in our quests.

Me: "Man i think im gonna go train"

Nepgear: "Train where?"

Me: "I may use the extra room next to mine it is big enough" I take out my capsule

Nepgear: "Okay... Hey whats that?"

Me: "Oh this its a Capsule its used in my world to store many items right now i had my friend store something for training"

Nepgear: "What is it?"

Me: "Thats gonna be a surprise so until then im not telling"

Nepgear: "Well... alright... i understand"

Me: "Sweet Dreams" I said as i go into that room "Looks perfect with a little remodeling i can install the Gravity Machine" I remodeled the room and made it really big "Okay that was hard ill check what time it is later" I threw my capsule into the middle of the room after clicking it and then the gravity machine i had stored was just sitting there and i had it wired to the room and tested it "Perfect... Haaaa" I yawned "Damn i better get to bed..." I leave the room and lock it then go to my room and fall on my bed "man another day...hmm... i wonder... what are goku and the others doing... i hope they are fine... now whats gonna happen tomorrow..." Then i close my eyes and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rolyn's room in Planeptune

Rolyn gets sits up in his bed with a yawn

Me: "aaaaaaaaaah."

Rolyn gets up to go and eat breakfast made by Compa and Nepgear.

Me: "Thanks Compa and Nepgear this is really good!"

Nepgear & Compa: "No problem we were happy to do it!"

Suddenly Histoire bursts into the room

Histoire: "ROLYN,NEPTUNE,NEPGEAR WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

Me: Neptune is still asleep Histoire but tell me whats going on?

Histoire: "Some giant portal opened up over the city and a floating object came out of it and we need you to investigate it!"

Nepgear: "Don't worry Histoire I'll wake up Neptune and we'll go investigate it!"  
A few minutes later outside the basilicom.

Me: Impossible!

Nepgear: What is it Rolyn?

Me: That's a Frieza ship!

A figure starts to float out of the top he is wearing Saiyan battle armor of the same type nappa and raditz wore along with a green scouter.

?: "MEN! ATTACK WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

As the figure says that hundreds of soldiers start flowing out from the top of the e strange soldiers start rampaging throughout Planeptune.

Me: "Nepgear Neptune! Go tell Histoire to contact the others!"

Histoire calls the other oracles and has them send the goddesses and candidates over to Planeptune. While that was happening the figure on top of the ship is silently watching the Planeptune defense forces getting decimated by his troops.

Rolyn seeing the slaughter is enraged and starts charging through the strange soldiers fighting them with much determination.

?: "MEN IF YOU DON'T KILL HIM I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"  
The other goddesses arrive just in time to see Rolyn fighting with the soldiers that are barely able to keep up with him.

Me: "You are stronger than Frieza's men but you're no match for me!"  
While IF Compa and goddesses and candidates were watching from below

IF: "they seem to be able to keep up with him using their numbers"  
Just as IF had said that the figure on the ship spoke up

?: "ENOUGH! MY MEN CAN'T BEAT YOU SO THEY WILL DIE! PSYCHO BLASTER!"  
The figure fires several blue ki attacks and kills his men.

?: "Now fight me! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
The figure is charging and he soon transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Me: "He's a Saiyan!?"

?: "NOW WHO WANTS TO DIE!? AHAHAHAHAHA!" The figure laughs like a maniac as he powers up

Me: "Damn you" I said clenching my fists

Neptune and the other goddesses along with the candidates and IF and Compa arrive at my side

Me: "Neptune listen to me ... focus on taking out those men i got the leaders... he is mine... ill make him suffer!" I began to power up Crimson Aura covered me and i clenched fists so hard that i bleed from the hands

Neptune: "Rolyn... are you sure...?"

Me: "Yes ... positive..." I looked to her she then nodded and went with the others to take out the horde of men that had launched down from the ship then i flew straight passed and punched the leader right in his face and yelled out in anger "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone watched as they saw me unleash my inner rage all were shocked by this as i kept laying a barrage of attacks

?: "Oh is that all... pitiful!" He then kicks me into the sky firing multiple Ki blasts

Me: "You're a saiyan arent you!"

?: "Yes thats right i am a saiyan from a family of Elite Saiyan Warriors like Vegeta... unlike you a Low Class... AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
He laughed

?: "Oh yeah and my name is... Alvodon" He then appeared in front of me and kicked me in the gut several times making me cough blood but i kept fighting we clashed and clashed as we took the battle to the skies

Me: "Even if im a Low Class it doesnt matter im different now i dont give a damn about what you think... ill make you suffer you will suffer!" I angrily grabbed his face and started bashing my fist into it then i threw him into the air and went fast at him kicking his guts

Alvodon: "Not good!" He tried to grab my head but i moved down and uppercut his jaw he then took the opportunity to get my stomach and my face then i kicked him in the head as this occurs lights in the sky shine down we just kept clashing and clashing

Me: "Ill never let you win! hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I powered up then kicked and punched him several times and knocked him down then i powered up Kamehameha x10 "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" I unleashed the immense and destructive blue beam on him and another bright light shined down when the smoke cleared...

Alvodon: "HEHEHE... AHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! YOU ARE GOOD KID... ILL GET YOU NEXT TIME!... It was nice to meet another like me but i still wish you were a Low Class!"

Alvodon: "Besides... time is up" His scouter starts beeping and he gets back onto his ship along with his men and they retreated i went back down to Neptune and the others

"Rolyn!" that was everyone's response when they saw me heading towards them and they were all still in their HDD Forms

Neptune: "Hey Rolyn are you okay?" She looked at me with concern

Me: "Im... " I covered my mouth when i coughed blood out "fine..." I fell unconscious

Neptune: "Rolyn!" She caught me and smiled when she saw me smiling after that i was put in my room after being patched up by Compa and rested but...

Me: "Did that saiyan know me?" I thought back to when he said "I wish you were a low class" or when he said "Another like me" ... "How would he know that?"

Back on Alvodon's ship

Alvodon: "Its nice to see you again... hehehehe... brother..." He looks at a picture of myself as a baby and it burned


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The Sudden Invasion!

Alvodon's Frieza ship

?: "Commander Alvodon sir me and my men are ready to commence the attack on the nation known as Leanbox."

Alvodon: "Good attack at once oh but use the Saiyan pods to get there and back I can't risk them finding out our landing place that easily."

?: "Mine are ready to attack Lastation sir!"

?: "I will take my troops and attack Lowee at once my lord."

Alvodon: Good let the men prepare themselves and attack in 2 hours

?: "Also you better tell us what you have used the dragon balls for"

Alvodon: "Oh that... well lets just say... that Rolyn will see those who he never thought he would see again... hehehehehe...  
Alvodon: "Also I do not want you to destroy anything unless needed."  
Planeptune Rolyn's room/ Hour and a half before the attack

Me: "Agh! Well it still hurts." Compa walked into the room looking worried about Rolyn since he did yell quite loud in fact it woke up Neptune.

Neptune: "Come on Rolyn I was trying to sleep don't scream so loud."

Me: "Oh well try not to sound so concerned for my well being next time."

Rolyn retorted an then continued to rest in bed. And like that a hour and a half pass and the attacks are commencing.

Lastation

Brolitai: "SLAUGHTER EVERYONE YOU FIND I BROLITAI ORDER YOU!"

Brolitai then fired his signature attack Raging energy shot at a row of homes and decimated them

Brolitai soldier: "No one can beat the boss but Alvodon and he's with us so nothing to worry about!"

Brolitai's soldiers were cutting down civilians as they tried to flee

Uni and Noire arrived to protect the citizens all too late as most were dead filled with anger for the death of their citizens they charged forth into Brolitai's horde.

Brolitai was a fan of the tactic of overwhelming his enemies with all of his troops but even then he was strong enough to step in if needed and he was more than a match for the two CPU's without needing to charge his ki.

Uni: "Sis what in the world is this guy?"

Noire: "I dont know but he seems to be as strong as Rolyn"

Brolitai: "Hmm... what that stupid little saiyan is alive?"

Noire: "Huh? you know him?"

Brolitai: "Hehehe... i wish i didnt he is a weakling... we heard things from Lord Alvodon about him... how he heard him talk about peace and helping out the weak... what the hell is all that supposed to mean!?" He charged up

Uni: "What in the world...?"

Brolitai: "We are space pirates we dont care about any of that everyone can just go die... Peace and caring thats all bull crap! It's all just idiotic stuff! The only important thing to us space pirates is getting our jobs done nothing else matters!"

Noire: "What kind of people are you!? You are all heartless... Rolyn was right... you are evil...!"

Brolitai: "Thats right and you are gonna see us unleash that evil!" He instantly knocked Noire and Uni out of HDD then grabbed them both and took them to Leanbox

Leanbox

Alvodon's ship was already there.

All the while at Leanbox they were more prepared as the Armored behemoth known as Kamenks charged the CPU in hopes to claim a strong kill Kamenks fired his signature attack Extinction Rays all around at the citizens to provoke the CPU to fight at full strength.

Kamenks was definitely stronger than Brolitai but he was much slower but he compensated for that with attack power and defense being covered in armor much like his men.

Kamenks' soldier: "Ha die weaklings!"

Kamenks: "FIGHT ME AT YOUR BEST OR YOUR PEOPLE WILL BE NO MORE!"

Vert ran up to Kamenks angered by all the destruction

Vert: "Rainy Ratnatpura!" She tried to unleash her attack but it was no use

Kamenks took the attack and it had done no damage at all and she was knocked out HDD by his signature attack Extinction Rays

Meanwhile in Lowee as by Alvodon's word he only seeks the CPU causing no more destruction then necessary He was a Namekian named Lei he serves Alvodon without question since Alvodon saved his life from Frieza's soldiers on Frieza planet 68 once.

Lei: "Come out now! I only wish to fight the leader of this nation then I will be off."

The Namekian wore a New hide battle suit from Namek (From DBXV) and a red scouter that covered one of his pointed ears. His eyes were also pure red without pupils sort of like Broly but instead of white with no pupils it's just red in addition he is about the strength of SSJ2 Alvodon.

Blanc: YOU SON OF A B****!

Blanc attempted a sneak attack on Lei but it was too easy for Lei to anticipate he snap vanished and kicked her hard in the back and used his Signature attack Dark solar disks which is several black disks resembling the Kienzan krillin uses but firing 3 at once

Lei: DARK SOLAR DISKS!

Blanc luckily managed to dodge them but not in time to dodge Lei as he went up to Blanc putting his hand on her stomach and firing a Ki blast into her knocking her out of HDD and on the ground knocked out

Lei: "Pathetic but lets get on with the boss's plan"

Rom and Ram showed up in HDD

Rom: "Oh no.. Blanc!"

Ram: "How dare you! Rom lets get this guy"

Lei: "Sorry but... i cant lose..." He instantly knocked them out of HDD

He then grabs Blanc along with Rom and Ram and took them with him to Leanbox

Planeptune

In Planeptune it was a different case the Revived Zarbon and Dodoria were attacking ... this lead to questions... how are Zarbon and Dodoria still alive after vegeta killed them both?

Dodoria kills several citizens and Zarbon just blasts them all away and kills them like it nothing

Dodoria: "You dont seem to be enjoying this Zarbon"

Zarbon: "How can i Dodoria...? we should be with Frieza instead of that pathetic saiyan"

Dodoria: "Yeah..." Dodoria killed a person he saw running "I agree..."

Suddenly Purple Heart and I came down from the sky and looked at Dodoria and Zarbon

"No way..." I looked surprised by who i saw

Purple Heart: "Hmm... whats wrong?" She looked at me concerned

"I know these guys"

Purple Heart: "Then who are they...?"

"Thats Zarbon and thats Dodoria they were part of Frieza's army"

Purple Heart: "Frieza? who is that?"

"Wow now that i think about i never told you about my adventures... well dont worry I'll tell you later... let me deal with this"

Purple Heart: "They seem to be on par with Alvodon's power level and you'll still fight?"

"I have to...i need to protect everyone... I'll be safe... I promise... " I looked back at her with cute smile and she blushed

Purple Heart: "Oh.. alright i trust you..." She stood back and i nodded

Then with that i charged at Dodoria and Zarbon and I grabbed them both throwing them into the air and fired two crimson Ki beams at them taking them out "Desolation Blast!"

Purple Heart: "Amazing... Rolyn..."

"Neptune follow me we should head to Leanbox for some reason i can sense everyone there but... " I started to realize "Oh no their power levels are dangerously low!" I flew at super sonic speed to Leanbox Neptune followed me

As that was happening though Brolitai,Kamenks, and Lei were returning to the ship above Leanbox. Alvodon was sitting patiently in his chair. The trio of leaders put the CPU's and CPUC's down in the corner.

Alvodon: "Good work men…However Brolitai Kamenks."

Brolitai & Kamenks: "Yes sir!"

Alvodon: "I specifically remember telling you to cause as little destruction as possible!"

By then Alvodon's yelling had woken up the CPU's and CPUC's but they refrained from speaking because they wanted to hear what he was saying.

Alvodon: "You both die!"

Alvodon shot a death beam through kamenks and snap vanished behind Brolitai and impaled him with his arm and then quickly brought it out.

Lei: My lord was that really nessecary

Alvodon: "I was going to get rid of them anyway only this way is a lot faster and a lot more dead."

Lei: "My lord it seems our guests have awoken."

Lei pointed over to the CPU's and CPUC's

Alvodon: "So it seems they have."

Alvodon walked over to the group of goddesses

Alvodon: "Terribly sorry for those two they were always a bit disobedient."

Alvodon: "Speaking of which Lei call in someone to cleanup those bodies."

Alvodon:" Don't worry no harm shall befall any of you aslong as you don't try to escape after all I only need you to lure Rolyn here."

Sorry for the delay guys but I have been writing this chapter by myself for the moment it may be edited in the future but for now this is what you get be happy! xD also shoutout to VocaloidHM01 as he was the inspitation for this story xD and if you have any recommendations don't be afraid there will be pairings by the way at least for Alvodon for Rolyn it's hard to say since he's not my OC it's up to my friend for that choice but if you really want it spoiled just ask me and I will PM it to you till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The battle for Gamindustri

This very moment Rolyn,Neptune, and Nepgear were rushing to Leanbox as fast as they could. At the same moment Alvodon was getting ready to fight he put his scouter and armor back on in his quarters.

Alvodon: "That kid brother of mine is really strong I must say but I was always the weaker one from birth unto the time he was shot of to earth and planet Vegeta was destroyed."

Alvodon slammed a fist down on a table with enough strength to destroy it completely.

Alvodon: " Ever since he was born even though I was older he always had the higher power level he was the center of attention since birth!"

Alvodon: "I was always in his shadow even when he was a baby!"

Alvodon harbored a hatred and at the same time a love for his brother he wanted to make his brother feel what it's like to not be loved, but at the same time he doesn't want him to suffer that which he had to.

Alvodon: "Whatever happens today brother even if I don't kill you I will make you feel pain!"

Rolyn,Neptune, and Nepgear were quickly approaching as was Alvodon getting ready to leave his ship he instructed Lei to allow the CPU's and CPUC's to watch so they could see the fight.

Rolyn and the others looked at leanbox as desolated as it was by the late Kamenks. They all looked towards the ship as the hatch was opening and 8 figures appeared on the platform that rose from the insides of the ship.

Rolyn quickly identified the figures besides Lei as he had not met him yet.

Me: "Alvodon come here!"

Alvodon flew out to meet Rolyn

Alvodon: "Hello there Rolyn it's been a while."

Me: "Yeah it has been but now I'll beat you and save Gamindustri!"

Alvodon: "That's fine and all but before that you should know that I am your brother."

Me: "What?!"

Alvodon: "Believe me or not that's your choice but one thing's for sure I am going to make you hurt little brother!"

Rolyn was thinking how could such an evil man even be related to him? Then again Goku was related to Raditz so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Me: "Why are you doing this?"

Alvodon: "Doing what attacking you? Because I was always in your shadow even when you were a baby you were stronger than me how would that make you feel being weaker than a toddler!?"

Alvodon: "But now I can prove im stronger than you!"

Me: "That's why your killing innocent people!?"

Rolyn was starting to get enraged at this point because of the heartlessness of the man before him

Alvodon: "Yeah now are you gonna stop me?"

Alvodon flew down to the ground and got into a charging stance.

Alvodon: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Pieces of the ground around him started to break and levitate. The CPU's and the CPUC's were really worried for Rolyn

Alvodon was enraged and he was ready to fight and he wasn't going to hold back. By now he was a SSJ and he was charging towards a SSJ2.

Alvodon: "I'm going to give you the fight of your life brother!"

Alvodon had done it he had gone SSJ2 and the power he was emitting was overwhelming to the CPU's and CPUC's but Lei and Rolyn have felt this power level before

Me: "Fine I won't hold back either."

Rolyn started charging and soon he transformed into a SSJ while he had the capabilities to go two levels higher.

Me: "Come at me I want to fight now!"

Alvodon: "GLADLY!"

Alvodon snap vanished behind Rolyn and kicked him towards the sky and then snap vanished back in front of him and punched him all the way to the ground. Rolyn recovered very quickly flying towards Alvodon and kneeing him in the head and starting to clash several times.

Neptune: "Wow they're both so strong it's hard to decide who is winning."

Noire: "Yeah I hope Rolyn will win."

Lei: "Don't worry I think both of them know Rolyn is stronger than Alvodon."

Vert: "If you're on the same side shouldn't you support him?"

Lei: "I am supporting him it's just that I know who will win and I'm certain he does too."

Alvodon: "PSYCHO BLASTER!"

Alvodon screamed firing several small blue ki blasts at Rolyn

Rolyn had snap vanished out of the way and right behind Alvodon and did a weak but fast Kamehameha.

Me: "Kamehameha!"

The blast sent Alvodon through a building he walked out of the rubble severely injured it was a losing battle fast Alvodon couldn't use hatred to push himself to go to the next level and win. Whether he admitted it or not he loved Rolyn even if he didn't show it openly.

Alvodon rushed towards Rolyn and punched him straight through several buildings he then snap vanished behind Rolyn and punched him in the back hard enough that Rolyn began to cough up blood.

Noire: "Rolyn!" Noire screamed like she herself felt the major pain Rolyn was in

Alvodon began hitting Rolyn extremely fast and then kicked him up into the air and fired a standard beam of ki towards Rolyn. Luckily Rolyn snap vanished out of the way and used both of his fists to hit Alvodon towards the ground. Once Alvodon hit the ground rolyn fired a small barrage of ki blasts at him.

Alvodon got up bleeding from the forehead and several other parts of the body with blood rapidly leaking out of them all.

Alvodon: "ALRIGHT WE BOTH KNOW YOU'RE WINNING SO LET'S SETTLE THIS!"

Me: "Fine let's do this!"

Me: "Kaaaaaaaa… .meeeeeeeeeee…."

Alvodon: "Kill Driver….."

Me&Alvodon: HAAAAAAAAAAAA/CANNON!"

Both attacks collided with each other and were at a stalemate and Alvodon was losing as time pushed on. Alvodon would soon be engulfed by the Kamehameha it was unavoidable so he decided to give it his all it's the most he could do as a saiyan the beam of energy was getting too close for Alvodon's liking but he couldn't stop it but he was proud of his brother for being strong. Nobody saw but a stream of tears left Alvodon that day not tears of unhappiness but tears of pride. The Blue beam engulfed Alvodon quickly as his attack lost all power as the beam covered him it destroyed his armor leaving him in nothing but the underwear Saiyans often wore under their battle armor.

Alvodon: "Gaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Alvodon fell on ground the unconscious and near death. Rolyn realized he had won so he walked over to retrieve his brother as goku's words dawned on him always give second chances.

Me: "This is a chance for you to have a fresh start brother I will grant you that."

Rolyn flied up to the ship with Alvodon in his arms.

Blanc enraged went into HDD and tried to attack the unconscious man but was stopped by Rolyn

Blanc: "GIVE THAT BASTARD HERE I WANT AT HIM!"

Me: "Blanc stop he won't hurt anybody anymore!"

Blanc reluctantly gives in knowing Rolyn's insane strength. Rolyn however turned his head to look at Lei the Namekian he thought where he would go.

Me: "Hey Namekian what's your name?"

Lei: "It's Lei why?"

Me: "Do you want to come with us?"

Lei thought about this they were going to take his boss so he probably should go.

Lei: "Yeah why not."

Noire&Uni: "But they're our enemies!"

Vert: "Do you really want to fight him over it?"

Rom: "Yeah….. Mister Rolyn is really strong."

Ram: "Yeah dummy he's too strong for you!"

Noire&Uni: "Fine!"

So they all flew off to Planeptune together to see what would come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alvodon's Awakening

Compa's House in Planeptune

Compa was entrusted to care for Alvodon while he was unconscious Rolyn said if his power raised too high he would come as fast as he could.

Compa: "I wonder when Mister bad guy will wake up?"

Compa: "Oh well I might as well make him food for when he wakes up now that he is all bandaged up."

Compa smiled as she said this and walked off into her kitchen.

Meanwhile in Alvodon's dream he was having a conversation with Raditz

Raditz: "My weakling brother is being a brat again."

Alvodon: "How so Raditz?"

Raditz: "He won't stop whining unless mother is there."

Alvodon: "Raditz he's only a baby."

Raditz: "Easy for you to say your little brother isn't nearly as annoying as mine."

Alvodon: "Maybe it's because my mother is always there."

Raditz: "Still I wish I could make Kakarot shut up for once."

Alvodon: "Just give Kakarot a chance Raditz he'll grow out of it."

Raditz: "Yeah whatever."

?: "Alvodon come here."

Alvodon: "Yes dad?"

?: "You get to go take over a planet today."

Alvodon: "What planet dad?"

?: "Tundocant, a Military planet that is mainly used for Mining Frieza wants it so since they are fairly weak compared to Saiyans so you should be able to handle it."

Alvodon: "Okay dad I'll go prepare!"

?: "Hurry back son."

Alvodon went to prepare his space pod which he called Blue Nova because of the crash impact it usually had on planets. Alvodon soon had his ship and armor ready he started to head towards his father.

?: "Alvodon better do this right."

?: "Take it easy Frieyu he will do it."

Frieyu: "That's easy for you to say Omerea."

Omerea: "He is our son we should have faith in him."

Alvodon: "Dad im ready!"

Alvodon walked into the room

Alvodon: "Oh hi mom!"

Omerea: "Hello son did you have a good morning?"

Alvodon: "Yes I did thanks for asking mom."

Alvodon: "Anyway is it time to go dad?"

Frieyu: "Yes it's time to go."

Alvodon walked over to the high tech Saiyan crib

Alvodon: "Bye little bro."

Alvodon picked up Rolyn and hugged him showing more affection than most saiyans do.

Rolyn: "Ahahaha"

Rolyn laughed as his brother hugged him his brother soon put him back though.

Alvodon: "Im ready dad!"

Alvodon and Frieyu walked towards the port.

Frieyu: "good luck son."

Alvodon: "Thanks bye dad!"

Alvodon took off in his pod to his destination. He soon arrived to the barren mining planet of Tundocant.

Alvodon: "Wow this place is pretty barren."

Alvodon turned on his scouter and it picked up several small energy signatures closing in on him.

Alvodon: "Well time to let them see me!"

Alvodon flew up into the sky very quickly once the soldiers saw him they started firing at him with energy weapons of some kind. Though since they didn't fight with any kind of ki attacks they were too weak to even damage the saiyan in any way.

Alvodon released an explosion wave and disintegrated every person in a 150 meter radius

Alvodon: "These guys are way too weak to challenge me in any way."

Alvodon soon landed in a city and was surrounded by Tundocant soldiers

Tundocant Officer: "Surrender now and we may allow you a quick death."

Alvodon: "I dare you to try and shoot me."

Tundocant Soldier: "Damn you! Open fire!"

All of the Soldiers starting firing in vain as Alvodon snap vanished above them and their blasts were killing each other.

Alvodon: "What fools."

Soon only the Tundocant officer was left alive.

TO: "Please spare me!"

The TO was on his knees begging for his life Alvodon raised his hand to the TO's face and fired an energy beam leaving no remains of his head. His headless body fell to the ground completely.

Alvodon: "Pathetic."

Soon Alvodon was done killing off the planets population due to the weak resistance.

Alvodon was contacted through his scouter

Frieyu: "Alvodon don't come back to planet Vegeta Frieza is going to destroy it!"

Alvodon was in shock at what his dad just said.

Alvodon: "What do you mean dad?! Why would Freiza want to destroy planet Vegeta!?"

Freiyu: "He thinks that a Super Saiyan will emerge and defeat him. He considers us a thre-"

Freiyu suddenly cut out with the sound of a explosion. Alvodons eyes widened and he fell to his knees his whole family was dead unbeknownst to him Rolyn escaped the planet along with Raditz and a few other Saiyans.

He was enraged at Frieza he had been killing for years to keep his people safe just like all the other Saiyans. He wouldn't let Frieza have this planet he got in his space pod and as it ascended he fired a Ki blast strong enough to detonate the planet and slow enough for him to escape the blast.

Alvodon was starting to wake up as the dream was nearing an end. Alvodon woke up gasping for breath from what he just had to see.

Alvodon was thinking only one thing where was he? He heard humming coming from another room so he suspected he was still thought to be asleep.

But it was unclear to him if he should attempt to run away after all they must have taken care of him up until now.

He thought he might as well introduce himself to the person in the other room from what he could tell the humming sounded female enough to him. He got up slowly and started to walk towards the put his hand in the doorway holding it to keep himself upright.

Alvodon: "Hello there miss where am i?"

This startled Compa as she fell over onto her backside and that well caused her chest to become as Alvodon would put it….bouncy.

Compa: "Owie."

Alvodon starting to be able to stand better walked over to Compa to help her up. He offered her his hand and she took it.

Compa: "Thank you Mister bad guy!"

Alvodon wondered if he should be offended by being called "Mister bad guy" but he kind of pushed it off considering he was kind of an ass about things.

Alvodon: "Yes my apologies for startling you."

Compa: "It's okay but can you tell me your name since I think it would be easier than calling you mister bad guy."

Alvodon: "My name is Alvodon miss."

Compa: "That's too long to say how about…. Alvo?"

Alvodon: "If that's what you wish to call me do so."

Compa: "Okay it's nice to meet you Alvo!"

Alvodon: "Nice to meet you too miss?"

Compa: "Oh silly me my name is Compa!"

Alvodon: "Nice to meet you Compa."

On closer inspection Alvodon thought Compa was quite attractive but he wouldn't tell her that in fear that she might be extremely strong and may take offense to that, since without his scouter he can't tell how strong people are.

Alvodon: "Well Comp aim guessing you have been looking after me?"

Compa: "That's right Alvo!"

Alvodon: "I appreciate it but I should probably leave."

Compa: "Aww don't go I'm making food!"

Hearing the word food Alvodon turned around instantly

Alvodon: "Ok I'll stay for food."

A few minutes later they were eating together at a table in Compa's house

Alvodon: "Well this is quite good Compa."

Alvodon was eating grilled eggplant along with what looked to be some type of fish.

Compa: "Thank you Alvo I worked hard on it for you."

This caused Alvodon to blush slightly.

Alvodon: "Well thank you for the dinner Compa but I have to leave."

Alvodon quickly walked towards the door since he was now fully clothed in A gi left for him by Rolyn it was a turtle hermit gi with no character so he gave it to Alvodon. While Alvodon preferred a battle suit he couldn't really fight the fact he had no clothes.

Alvodon walked out the door fast so he wouldn't hear anything from Compa that would convince him to stay.

Alvodon: "Got to find somewhere to get my bearings and get stronger."

With those words Alvodon flew off to Virtua Forest.

 **Hey guys please review this chapter and give me some ideas and by the way I'm guessing you can tell who I will pair good old Alvodon with it will be Compa!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rolyn Confronts Alvodon?!

Alvodon took off from Compa's home with haste not unnoticed by Rolyn. Alvodon soon touched down in Virtua Forest. Meanwhile Rolyn put on his Turtle Hermit Gi and prepared for what may be a fight.

Rolyn: "Neptune, Nepgear, Histoire I just sensed Alvodon's power spike I'm going to check it out!"

Histoire: "Rolyn do so with utmost caution we wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Neptune: "Rolyn go give him what for!"

Nepgear: "Rolyn please be safe."

Rolyn: "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Rolyn flew off towards Compa's home with haste. Once he arrived at Compa's home he rushed in to ask Compa what happened since he couldn't sense Alvodon here.

Rolyn: "Compa what happened with Alvodon I just felt him leave here fast did he try to attack you?"

Compa: "No Ro-Ro he just said he was leaving after I fed him."

Rolyn: "Thanks Compa I have to go find him!"

Compa: "Please try not to hurt each other!"

Rolyn: "I'll try!"

With that Rolyn took off towards the low energy signature of Alvodon in Virtua Forest.

Virtua Forest/Alvodon's location\

Alvodon: "Hmm…"

Alvodon: "This clothing is weighted I believe a bit too orange for my liking but what other option do I have?"

Alvodon: "Rolyn is too strong for me as I am now. To beat him I would have to train and get stronger, even stronger than him and Vegeta or Kakarot."

Alvodon fired a ki blast at a dogoo in the distance and hit it easily making it explode.

Alvodon: "My ki blast should have caused more damage to the area surrounding the creature I must have gotten weak within the woman's care."

Alvodon: "Though I do feel attracted towards that woman I wonder why?"

Alvodon: "I should probably use her name but I'm alone what does it matter."

Alvodon: "I wonder if mother and father are proud of whom I am."

Rolyn touched down behind Alvodon fast creating a loud impact.

Alvodon turned around quickly but soon let his guard down realizing who it was that made the noise.

Alvodon: "What do you want?"

Rolyn: "Just came to make sure you weren't hurting anyone."

Alvodon: "Good for you."

(For battle theme play Villain of this story by Machinae Supremacy)

Alvodon snap vanished behind Rolyn punching him into a tree.

Alvodon: "But I still have to beat you!"

Rolyn quickly recovered from the attack.

Rolyn: "Alright let's do this!"

Rolyn: "Kamehameha!"

Alvodon deflected the Kamehameha easily as it was not that powerful. He then fired a small barrage of simple ki blasts to try and make Rolyn move out into the open. Rolyn snap vanished behind him and since he couldn't feel Rolyn's presence he was unaware of Rolyn's location.

Rolyn charged up powerful waves of ki in both his hands.

Rolyn: "Desolation blast!"

A large blast engulfed Alvodon leaving the top outer half of his gi shredded with only the blue undershirt left.

Alvodon: "I just can't keep my clothes in good condition can I?"

Rolyn: "Apparently not!"

Rolyn and Alvodon rushed towards each other clashing several times in melee engagements. While they were fighting they were also rising higher in the sky as well determined to win Alvodon used both his fists to hit Rolyn on the head, and send him flying down to the ground. He used this opportunity to go Super Saiyan quickly in fact.

Alvodon charged and attack and prepared to fire it at Rolyn.

Alvodon: "Kill driver cannon!"

A large beam surrounded by red and purplish rings went towards Rolyn and hit him as he was on the ground he was heavily damaged and couldn't get up fast enough for him to get away from Alvodon. Alvodon continued to hit him without mercy as fast as he could but to his shock Rolyn snap vanished from in front of him.

Alvodon: "What!? Where did you go?!"

Rolyn appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder to make him turn around and then shouted.

Rolyn: "Solar flare!"

Alvodon: "AGH SON OF A BITCH ALWAYS WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE EYES?!"

Rolyn started saying kamehameha while Alvodon was stunned.

Rolyn: "Ka….Me…..Ha…Me…Ha!"

The blue beam made contact with Alvodon and forced him to the ground. Alvodon got up more pissed off than hurt and he spit at the ground and then went Super Saiyan.

Alvodon: "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Alvodon had gone super saiyan and he was really mad and Rolyn. Rolyn also had to transform right now so he jumped back and started charging.

Rolyn: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rolyn transformed into a super saiyan as well.

(SSJ)Rolyn: "Bring it on Alvodon!"

Alvodon rushed straight to him and started throwing punches only for all of them to be dodged by Rolyn without him even needing to snap vanish away. The two golden warriors were strong indeed but Rolyn was stronger than him by far while Alvodon would not admit it he knew it.

Rolyn rushed forth and hit Alvodon in the cheek making his head go sideways but he turned his head against the force of Rolyn's hand. He smiled knowing Rolyn was tiring he grabbed Rolyn's arm and pulled towards the ground only for Rolyn's face to make contact with Alvodon's Knee.

Alvodon threw Rolyn into the air and then bent his knee so Rolyn would fall on it and he did exactly that. His knee dug into Rolyn's back as Rolyn smashed down onto his knee. He threw Rolyn off his knee and to the ground.

Rolyn got up sweating and bleeding he coughed up blood but then smiled. They both started to charge to super saiyan two. They had both gone super saiyan two now and they were both battered but ready to fight to till one wins.

(SSJ2)Alvodon: "Come little brother, Come and beat me!"

(SSJ2)Rolyn: "Gladly!"

Rolyn rushed to him with incredible speed and kneed him hit the gut. Avedon clambered back as saliva left his mouth from the force of the knee.

Alvodon rushed to Rolyn and punched him in the face only for the punch to be returned. With that a long battle of short but fast clashes started across the forest.

(SSJ2) Alvodon: "Your good little brother too good for me but that doesn't mean I will give up!"

Avlodon landed a strike to Rolyns face forcing him to the backwards giving Alvodon time to fire and attack.

(SSJ2) Alvodon: "Psycho blaster!"

Several small quick blue ki blasts left Alvodon's hand and headed for Rolyn but luckily for Rolyn he recovered quick enough to dodge all of them. Rolyn charged forth and rammed his fist into Alvodon's chest with immense power.

Alvodon recoiled and hunched over in pain from the strike.

(SSJ2) Alvodon: "Agh!"

Alvodon rushed Rolyn with a barrage of kicks and punches he kicked Rolyn in the side of the head making Rolyn come into contact with the ground rapidly. He then proceeded to jump into the air and fire a large ki blast onto Rolyn (Like Saiyan spirits blast from DBXV).

Alvodon was landed on the ground waiting for Rolyn to get up. Once Rolyn got up he could see that Alvodon was extremely pissed off and he got into a charge stance. Once he started charging Alvodon realized he was going to ascend to ASSJ2 (The big ass one with the extremely large muscles that trunks turned into).

(SSJ2) Alvodon: "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rolyn knew while slow ASSJ2 was extremely hard hitting and if he landed a hit he could easily beat Rolyn unless he went SSJ3. Rolyn got into the turtle hermit stance ready to fight the super Alvodon.(Yep just like super trunks/vegeta).

Little did they know in the distance the Cpu's and several of the Makers were watching the fight.

Neptune: "Wowie they are both super strong guys!"

Noire: "What is the enemy doing?"

Vert: "My my Noire still so hostile aren't you?"

Noire: "Of course he is still our enemy look he is fighting Rolyn!"

While they were speaking Alvodon had grown quite a bit with his ascension from his normal 6'11 height to 7'12 he was quite the giant compared to the others even Rolyn at his 6'4 height. Not only that but his muscles were larger than well Vert's assets that were by far the largest thing on anyone's body's in the vicinity at the moment. His eyes had turned complete white with his pupils disappearing as well and with that his saiyan nature emerged.

(ASSJ2) Alvodon: "COME ON WEAKLING BROTHER OF MINE BEAT ME!"

Alvodon screamed this with confidence with his common sense now gone with his ascension.

Compa: "Wow they're both so strong!"

IF: "Got that right with that form it's hard to say if Rolyn can win."

Blanc: "If Rolyn doesn't win we must hope Alvodon is only fighting him to beat him not to kill him."

Alvodon swung at Rolyn but Rolyn dodged easily to the ASSJ2's slow speed the only positive things are being more intimidating and being stronger. Rolyn then kicked Alvodon in the back with both of his feet forcing him onto the ground. Everyone sighed as they realized the only flaw of that form its speed and that was its downfall.

Rolyn jumped into the air and started charging a super kamehameha.

(SSJ2) Rolyn: "Time to end this! KAAAAAAA….MEEEEE…..HAAAAAAAAA….MEEEEEEEEE…..HAAAAAAAAA!"

Rolyn fired his super kamehameha and it engulfed Alvodon completely and when it was over all that was left was an extremely injured Alvodon lying face first on the ground. Rolyn powered down and rushed over to him.

 **Hey guys what do you think about how I am writing it now I know I know it's only minor changes but! They are still changes that were made please review and tell me what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Alvodon & Rolyn's respite**

 **|Planeptune| Rolyn's gravity chamber|**

Rolyn: "This chamber only goes 200x earth's gravity such a shame really."

Rolyn was in his SSJ state kicking and punching the air to strain his muscles and make him stronger. He was going to need a new set on senzu beans soon which would mean he had an excuse to go and take everyone to the Z dimension and show it to his new friends.

(SSJ)Rolyn: "I can't wait to show it to everyone they can come and see all of the Z fighters."

(SSJ)Rolyn: "I'm sure they will get along with everyone well maybe not Vegeta but that is unavoidable."

(SSJ)Rolyn: "Well it's about time to get out of the chamber."

Rolyn walked over to the controls and turned the gravity to the base of earth's gravity and then powered down. He walked over to the door and exited.  
Nepgear: "Hi Rolyn!"

Neptune: "Hey Mr. Super strength!

Rolyn: "Hey Nepgear and Neptune."

Histoire floated into the room and looked at the three and smiled.

Histoire: "How is everyone today?"

Rolyn: "I'm fine Histoire

Neptune: "Everything is all good Histy."

Nepgear: "I'm doing good Histoire how about you?"

Histoire: "I am feeling good thank you Nepgear."

Histoire had just woken up and looked quite cute in her small nightgown most would say. Histoire joined the three as they went to sit at the table, Histy of course sitting on the table rather than a chair. They all started eating the breakfast that Nepgear prepared in Compa's stead since she was taking care of Alvodon.

Nepgear: "I know it won't be as good as Compa's cooking but please enjoy it!"

Rolyn actually thought the food was pretty good even with the high standards Compa set for food.

Rolyn: "Calm down Nepgear it's just fine."

Neptune: "Yeah Nep Jr. don't be so worried!"

Histoire: "Yes I think it is good as well Nepgear."

Nepgear: "It's just that Compa is so much better at cooking than I am, so I thought you would prefer hers so much you would hate mine."

Rolyn: "No way Nepgear your cooking is great too!"

They all smiled and nodded in agreement with Rolyn's statement and Nepgear returned that smile all the same.

 **|Planeptune|Compa's house|**

Alvodon was sleeping on Compa's sofa less for healing purposes in more so he just likes her home better than a forest. Luckily for him Compa didn't mind having someone stay over for the time being. Compa was in the kitchen making breakfast, and Alvodon was dreaming the event of how he met Lei again.

 **|Alvodon's Dream| Frieza Planet 68|**

In Alvodon's Dream he was recalling the day he met Lei his first true friend. It was on Frieza Planet 68 that Lei and many other beings were held prisoner and forced to work for Frieza. Alvodon was attacking this planet not just to free them but to avenge the Saiyans. Alvodon's pod landed in the wilderness of the planet, His pod opened and he stepped out cautiously watching for Frieza soldiers.

Alvodon sighed as he stepped into mud while getting out of his pod.

Alvodon: "Damn it I just cleaned my boots."

Alvodon: "Ah to hell with it I have a schedule to keep."

Alvodon started walking to the location of a research facility that Frieza was using to make improved tech, but sadly for him Alvodon didn't approve. Once Alvodon stepped into a clearing he saw the building that he was looking for there were a lot of guards, but Alvodon was itching to kill some of Frieza's men so he could bear.

He fired his death beam into one of the soldiers by the door sending him flying into the wall behind him. The alien beside him turned to him and then back while looking around frantically for the attacker. Alvodon snap vanished behind him and impaled him with his hand.

Frieza Soldier: "Wh-agh!"

Alvodon: "Go to hell you bastard."

With that Alvodon pulled his hand out of the soldier and his enemy's corpse fell to the ground. He turned to the facility door.

Alvodon: "Well time to make myself known!"

Alvodon aimed his hand at the door and fired a ki blast to blow a hole in the door.

Alvodon: "Ha!"

The blast sent several soldiers on the inside flying into walls and objects around them. Alvodon stepped in through the small hole in the wall. He was very intimidating to the soldiers as he was taller than most of them.

Frieza Soldier: "What the hell?!"

They quickly started checking his power level. They all started screaming in fear when they saw it was 30,000 at his base at his maximum he was over 200,000 he could just barely take on the whole Ginyu Force.

Frieza Soldier: "I-i-impossible! His power level is 30,000!"

Alvodon: "Yep and it's time for you to die!"

Alvodon charged them and was slaughtering them as they attempted to fight him. He grabbed one by the throat and crushed his neck with sheer brute strength. One tried to attack him from the side but received a hard kick to the gut that sent him flying into several other soldiers. He grabbed one by the arm and threw him into the air while at the same time firing a ki beam from both of his hands obliterating him.

Frieza Soldier: "Run call backup!"

Alvodon: "Come on the fun has just started!"

Alvodon stated in his dark Saiyan nature. He snap vanished in front of the soldier and punched him in the gut causing him to recoil only for him to snap vanish behind him and kick him to the ground. He then proceeded to step on his head crushing it.

This was one of the few times he had been true to his brutal Saiyan nature. The room was covered and corpses that were still piling up. Alvodon snap vanished in front of a soldier and put a hand to his chest and fired a ki blast leaving a hole in his chest and his eyes completely white as he fell to the ground with an audible thud.

Alvodon: "Alright I'm going finish the rest of you off now!"

Alvodon started screaming and he released a strong wave of ki from his body disintegrating every soldier in the room. This slaughter was only the plaza of the facility and he was all too happy to slaughter the many other soldiers and scientists that worked here.

Alvodon: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Alvodon laughed maniacally as he gazed at the bodies on the ground unaware that the cameras were watching him and had already called reinforcements from across the planet. Alvodon had prepared as he made sure to destroy the long range communications array.

He started to walk towards the door punching straight through it into the mess hall and smiled at the sight several more soon to be dead soldiers. He smiled as he charged them all without a doubt that he would lose.

They started engaging him in hand to hand with multiple soldiers at the same time to keep up with his speed and skill. He hit one in the face causing him to recoil and then he put a hand up to the second soldiers face and fired a ki blast leaving him headless as he fell to the floor.

Alvodon: "Come on fools and meet your killer!"

Frieza Soldier: "Run away!"

Most of the Frieza soldiers started to run away but Alvodon refused to let any soldiers or scientists live.

Alvodon: "Psycho Blaster!"

He shot several blasts of blue ki and with each hit he gained one kill. The few that stayed to fight were killed swiftly he thought that was the least he could do for their bravery.

He punched a hole into a door and tore it apart. Once he stepped through he saw a Namekian in a giant glass ball they were experimenting on him he was enraged by seeing this.

Alvodon: "You will all pay for the pain you caused!"

He started dispatching the defenseless Scientists mercilessly making sure they suffered as much as possible. Alvodon walked up to the glass ball and punched a hole in it instantly having over a million volts coursing through him.

Alvodon: "THIS IS NOTHING YOU FUCKERS!"

Once the electricity dissipated he fell to his knee. The Namekian however was just walking up to him slowly. Once he reached Alvodon he slowly extended his hand to help him up. Alvodon took it as he was glad to help the Namekian gain his freedom.

Once up the Namekian spoke.

Lei: "Thank you stranger my name is Lei what is yours?"

Alvodon: "No problem Lei my name is Alvodon and you must be a Namek right?"

Lei: "That is correct Alvodon."

Alvodon: "Well I'm one of the few remaining Saiyans and I fight against Frieza."

The reinforcements soon arrived as they were talking and they all hit the ground in front of them with incredible speed.

Frieza soldier: "We are here to take you down!"

Lei stepped up along with Alvodon

Lei: "Let us take them together."

Alvodon: "Sure why not."

The two quickly destroyed the reinforcements with no need for description as it was pretty simple in the first place.

Alvodon: "Thank you Lei appreciated the help a lot."

Lei: "No problem but I think you should know my clan has an oath that If anyone ever saves them they must pay back that debt in full."

Alvodon: "How exactly do you expect to do that?"

Lei: "By following you until I pay you back in full as I said."

Alvodon: "I guess that works fine with me but just don't be an annoyance."

Lei: "Yes sir."

Alvodon: "Then let's be off my friend."

Alvodon and Lei walked off to the space pod bay clearing out any soldiers on the way.

 **|Planeptune| Compa's House|**

Alvodon was starting to wake up and to his shock Compa seemed to have fallen asleep watching over him. She was sitting on a chair and head was in her arms which were on Alvodon's chest. To be honest Alvodon found it quite adorable once he got over the shock of a woman lying on top of him.

He was also blushing quite intensely as her breasts were up against him. He wanted to move her but at the same time just wanted to leave her there as not to wake her. But when you have a woman's head on your chest in the fashion Compa's was resting on his you risk someone walking in and attacking you for sexual assault for even being in contact with her body.

He was very worried about waking her up but he decided to just go for it and tried to move her without waking her up she started wiggling much to his dismay as he almost had a heart attack. He was very close to waking her up but he decided to just do it fast and get it over with. He quickly picked her up and placed her on the sofa where he was resting and luckily she didn't wake up from the movement.

He sighed at the situation as he pulled the sheets over her and smiled she really was cute. He quickly walked towards the door to go outside. Once he reached the door he just opened it and left as he seemed to enjoy doing without even letting her know.

He took with him nothing but some clothes Compa had picked out for him that were pretty simple not much more than a blazer and some jeans that of which a student would wear and his scouter.

He started searching for a power level equal to Lei's when he was meditating as that is one of his favorite methods of passing time. He quickly found it and it turned out he was in Leanbox and then Alvodon remembered. Lei had told him he was going to help repair Leanbox with the CPU's. Alvodon decided to follow Lei and go see how he was. With that thought Alvodon started flying through the sky.

 **How did you guys like the longer chapter? I think it was an improvement a lot of you wanted. If you have any more advice (besides grammar because I know I need to try and be better about that.) Please review as it would help me a lot with more inspiration and more reason to continue even though I would continue regardless. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (No title from now on as to not give anything away!)**

 **|Leanbox|Basilicom|**

Lei's speaking to Vert about helping fix the damages caused in Leanbox by the fighting.

Lei: "So my lady do you think I could be of aid to your nation."

Vert: "My so formal when we were enemies not too long ago, But yes you could help we would appreciate it."

Lei: Believe it or not Alvodon taught me to speak to friends with respect unless they say it is ok to be casual."

Vert: "Did he really?!"

Lei: "Yes I don't see why it is that shocking actually."

Vert: "It's just he seems so violent towards everyone."

Lei: "Well that's not true he seems to be taking well to the one you call Compa."

Vert: "Well she did take care of him when he was injured so that's probably why."

Lei: "Most likely yes."

Vert: "Anyway I think it's about time to get back to work fixing the damage."

Lei: "Yes I agree with you."

 **|Lastation|Basilicom|**

Rolyn was helping out with the damage done to Lastation with Noire and Uni.

Rolyn: "Hey Noire where do you want me to stack the rubble?"

Noire: "Over there Rolyn."

Rolyn: "Okie."

Uni: "Sis I have been wondering are we really going to trust the guy that attacked us?"

Noire: "Definitely not yet if ever."

Rolyn of course heard this and asked why.

Rolyn: "Come on Noire im sure Uni and you can warm up to him."

Uni: "How did you hear us!?"

Noire: "Yes I would like to know as well Rolyn."

Rolyn: "Saiyans just have advanced hearing."

 **|Near Leanbox| Sky|**

Alvodon's scouter picked up another high energy signature but shattered as soon as it detected it. He turned around frantically trying to spot the owner of the energy but saw no one. As soon as he let his guard down to gather his bearings he was struck in the back of the neck causing him to black out.

Alvodon: "Who is th-gah!"

The strange new enemy picked him up carefully and carried him off to his destination. Rolyn sensed a dramatic rise of a new ki and then a sudden drop of a familiar one. Rolyn was worried with the sudden drop of Alvodon's ki but he decided to wait until he knew where they were taking him.

 **|Above the sea in between all the nations|Unknown ship|**

Alvodon's head was hurting a lot and he didn't know why. He was starting to regain consciousness and when he woke up completely he realized he was in a cell. There were several other cells and several other prisoners in there with him. He wondered if talking to them would be the best idea at this point but decided to talk anyway.

Alvodon: "Hey you!" (Hushed tone)

?: "What?"

Alvodon: "Who are you?"

Beken: "The names Beken friend."

Alvodon: "Okay so Beken where are we?"

Beken: "We are prisoner aboard Lord Frost's ship."

Alvodon froze at the name he didn't know the Ice-Jin but he knew an Ice-Jin name when he heard one. He knew he must be related to Frieza in some way. If that was true he was going to be immensely powerful. Alvodon was trembling at the name of an Ice-Jin he knew he was pathetic.

Alvodon knew the Ice-Jin would likely want to kill him and Rolyn and then either destroy of conquer this world he was in.

Alvodon: "Alright come on were breaking out of this rust bucket!"

Alvodon punched the glass he felt weak but strong enough to break glass at least. The cell he was in was meant to lessen power in the prisoner. It did so but not enough to keep him from escaping and freeing others as well.

Alvodon didn't mean to but it seems he gathered himself an army of angry and newly freed prisoners. He knew he had to go and fight Lord Frost but or else all of the Hyperdimension would be destroyed. He started searching for any enemy soldiers with a scouter he picked up in the armory along with some battle armor, the prisoners that needed weapons and armor swarmed it and were now geared for war.

He found hundreds of power levels all in one place and guessed they were gathering.

Alvodon and the hundreds if not thousands of prisoners on this gigantic ship behind him reached the door.

Alvodon: "Get ready I'm going to blast this door and we're all going to charge in together!"

 **|Music insertion| Death March by Motionless in white|**

Alvodon shot a ki blast at the door and rushed in with the thousands of prisoners at his back. They all screamed war crys and such of their various races.

Alvodon: "Saiyans are the strongest race in the universe!"

?: "Soldiers." (Monotone voice)

Frost Soldiers: "YES LORD FROST!"

All of the Frost soldiers clashed with the prisoner's, bodies flying everywhere and deaths occurring on many sides. Alvodon watched calmly as the prisoners fought. The one called Beken back flipped while kicking someone in the chin. He then stood up quickly and punched them into a wall. Once done he turned around and fired several pink ki blasts and they tracked their targets through the air and hit them in the back penetrating their bodies. Alvodon decided it was time for him to step forward. Alvodon walked slowly through the slaughter on either side of him. As he was walking a body of a prisoner landed in front of him with a Frost soldier standing in mid air laughing at the corpse. He was enraged by this disrespect of a fellow warrior even if not of his race. He turned towards the soldier and lifted his hand.

Alvodon: "Time to test out some new moves I have been working on!"

Alvodon: "Buster Gunner!"

A large red ki ball formed in his hand and as he said those words it flew out of his reach and washed over the soldier in the air, moments later the soldier fell to the ground his armor was scorched by the attack.

Alvodon turned to see many other soldiers closing in on him and smiled.

Alvodon: "Well this is going to be fun!"

Soldier: "We're going to kill you!"

Alvodon quickly clocked all of their power levels the strongest ones were almost Frieza's level from what he knew it to be, the weakest ones were the strength of Captain Ginyu.

Alvodon cracked his knuckles and walked forwards in a slow menacing way. Suddenly he dashed forward punching one in the face then immediately turning around and kicking one in the side of the head. He kneed one in the head and then flipped over him and faced a hand towards him then fired a ki blast straight through his chest and through another soldier on the other side of him. He quickly turned around and grabbed one by the throat holding him up in the air and then speaking.

Alvodon: "None of you can kill me! Keep fighting men!"

He then snapped the neck of the soldier in his hand throwing him violently to the floor. He turned to find enraged enemies charging him from all sides and once they closed in on him he snap vanished one meter above where he currently was. He then cocked back his foot and an energy disc seemed to form on the bottom of his foot. He swung the foot at the soldiers below him and several small red ki discs about the size of his head flew towards the enemy. One soldier turned around too late as the disc severed his right arm.

Frost soldier: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! MY ARM IS GONE!"

One soldier turned soon enough to get beheaded by one disc. Another tried to run only to be cut in half his upper half flying towards the ground dead and his legs still standing for a few seconds before falling to their knees and then hitting the ground completely. One was trying to run away and both of his legs were severed and he kept trying to crawl away to safety. Alvodon landed next to the one with only one arm then took hold of his left arm and ripped it off.

Alvodon: "You won't harm anyone ever again!"

He threw the arm to the floor and turned around and kicked him into several other soldiers that were converging on a single prisoner saving the prisoner's life. He walked over to the one attempting to crawl away and stepped on his back preventing his escape. Soon after his foot set down a soldier flew at him only to get a hand over his mouth and a ki blast straight in his mouth and out the back of his throat. His bloody corpse fell to the ground with a hole in the back of his throat. Alvodon turned his attention to the man under his foot, he pushed his foot down even harder causing him to scream in pain.

Frost soldier: "NOOOOOOO! PLEASE STOP IM BEGGING YOU!"

Alvodon pressed harder and spoke.

Alvodon: "Did you stop when they asked you to!?"

He didn't answer back.

Alvodon: "I DIDN'T FUCKING THINK SO YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

He pushed his foot down harder until it impaled the soldier completely earning one last scream before he died.

Frost soldier: "Ah!"

Alvodon took his bloody foot out of the corpse and started walking through the crowd of war. Soldiers constantly tried to kill him by jumping from the crowd. One jumped from the crowd at him and Alvodon simply raised his hand and fired a small ki blast into his face sending him flying back to his previous position dead. Another tried to jump but he got several punches to the gut and the Alvodon grabbed his head and pulled it into his knee with amazing force then he kicked him in the chest sending him flying, but he wasn't through then he snap vanished behind the soldiers flying body and kicked him up into he air snap vanishing again above him and put his hand out in front of him and the soldier hit his hand and soon started falling back to the floor but Alvodon put his hands together then slowly pulled them apart starting to prepare his Kill Driver Cannon.

Alvodon: "Kill Driver Cannon!'  
His blast engulfed the soldier's body incinerating it and then continuing to the ground and crashed into a group of soldiers causing all of them to scream as their bodies were burnt to a crisp. He then flew down and started walking towards the throne that Lord Frost sat on in his second form as that was what he used to contain his power rather than his small first one as he preferred looking intimidating as well when he fought or even made an appearance.

 **|Leanbox Basilicom| Vert's Room|**

Rolyn had flown to retrieve Lei and Vert after he gathered all the other CPU's and Candidates. He knew there was a fight going on as soon as energy signatures kept rising and disappearing completely altogether as well.

Rolyn landed on Vert's Balcony running in quickly with the others and asking where Lei was.

Rolyn: "Vert where is Lei!?"

Vert: "He is in the lobby meditating as he called it, why do you need him?"

Rolyn: "I'm afraid something is going on and we need to be there now!"

Vert: "May I come along as well?"

Rolyn: "Of course Vert just be quick!"

Rolyn rushed out of Vert's room to go gather up Lei to help him. After the trivial occurrence of running down the stairs he reached Lei in the lobby.

Rolyn: "Lei!"

This instantly snapped Lei out of his meditation.

Lei: "What is it Rolyn?"

Rolyn: "Alvodon is in trouble!"

Lei was worried with this news and quickly got up ready to follow no questions asked.

Lei: "Alright let's go!"  
Rolyn ran up the stairs with Lei and got the others and they all flew off to the battle.

 **|Middle of the Sea between the nations| Lord Frost's ship|**

Alvodon was walking to Lord Frost's throne of metal calmly as the battle around him carried out. He was enraged at Frost for the deaths of the prisoners he has freed.

Alvodon: "FROST I WANT YOU TO FIGHT ME NOW!"

Alvodon charged up to Super Saiyan and fired a new attack at him

Alvodon: "Megaton Body Rays!

Alvodon jumped in the air and spread his body out in an X shape and a giant ki beam shot from his body to where Frost sat and it made contact but when the smoke cleared Frost wasn't there. Alvodon looked around frantically and the his question was soon answered as Frost appeared in front of him and punched him in gut then snap vanished behind/above him as his body as tilted in the air and elbowed him to the ground only to snap vanish below him and catch his body with his knee. Once Alvodon hit his knee he spat out a large amount of blood.

Frost Removed his knee and Alvodon fell to the ground and his super saiyan transformation ended. Frost in his second form was leagues above Alvodon in his Super Saiyan form. Frost walked over to Alvodon and started speaking to him.

Frost: "You foolish little Saiyan I am leagues above you but I have something that may motivate you to keep fighting. You see we were watching you and we found someone you cared for very much and I think you might like to see each other."

Frost: "You over there bring her in!"

Soldier: "Yes sir!"  
The soldier left the room and returned with Compa in hand. Once Compa saw Alvodon on the ground helpless,and all the prisoners slowly getting defeated. She started crying at all the pain being caused around her to her friends and to innocent people.

Alvodon's eyes widened when he saw her and he suddenly felt himself losing control, but before that Frost walked over and stepped on Alvodon's head putting pressure on it causing Alvodon to scream in pain.

Alvodon: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Alvodon started to push up with his body his rage was making him stronger than him in any of his super saiyan states. He pushed Frosts foot off of him and it caused Frost to recoil in shock of him being able to actually keep fighting. His rage even made him strong enough to go toe to toe with Frost temporarily. He dashed at Frost keep in mind he wasn't even super saiyan at this point yet he was keeping it hit for hit with Frost.

He charged Frost and punched him in the face and then Frost kneed him in the stomach. Alvodon then grabbed Frost by the horns and swung him around repeatedly and then let go sending him through several of his soldiers. Alvodon jumped in the sky and fired off an attack with extreme speed.

Alvodon: "Psycho Blaster!"

Several blue ki balls fired at Frost and the men around him, While Frost was snap vanishing out of the way of every attack his men were getting hit and obliterated. Compa took this distraction to run behind a pillar and watch from a safer place.

Once Alvodon had finished his barrage of attacks he started looking around only for him to get impaled by Frost. Once the horns pierced his chest he stood there in shock his eyes wide and his mouth hung open. As Frost pulled his horns out of him he coughed blood and blood streamed down from his mouth all the way down to his chest. He started to cry but not for very long as he fell over on the ground barely alive. In fact he was bleeding out extremely fast. Luckily for him though Rolyn bashed right through the wall just in time to punt Frost across the room. He turned to see Alvodon bleeding out and turned to Compa he then snap vanished to Compa and gave her a senzu bean for Alvodon.

Rolyn: "I don't have time to explain just feed him this you might have to make him chew it!"

Rolyn charged up to SSJ,SSJ2, and finally SSJ3 he knew he would need his strongest form to take Frost on especially at his Final form .

When Frost got up from his hole in the wall he started charging and within seconds he was at his final form. Rolyn was terrified because this means he skipped his third form completely he had to have immense power to do this. Rolyn dashed forwards and was locked in several clashes with Frost. Frost grabbed him and started hitting him with his tail and he sent Rolyn flying into a wall. During this time of course Compa had rushed to Alvodon's side while narrowly escaping the danger of the large scale battle going on around her thanks to Beken the strange alien that Alvodon saved. She fed Alvodon the senzu bean taking care to be gentle with him as he was near death. Meanwhile Frost was about to use a ki blast to attempt to kill off Rolyn.

Frost pointed his hand at Rolyn and fired off an attack called Ki Wave that was a simple ki beam but was boosted very exponentially. Luckily Rolyn deflected it and rushed to fight Frost but was quickly beat down as the moment he got near Frost he was swatted away by Frost's tail. Keep in mind the only way for him to beat Frost at this point was to fuse with Alvodon but with Alvodon not knowing the Fusion Dance he couldn't do it.

Frost: "Alright Saiyan any last tricks up your sleeve or can I kill you now?"

Rolyn: "One actually but I need time to use it that okay with you?"

Frost: "Alright I want to kill you at your full power anyway."

Frost backed down and landed on the ground a few feet away from where they were fighting. Rolyn rushed to Alvodon and stopped beside him. The others were just watching the whole fight scared of what would happen if Rolyn lost.

Rolyn: "Alvodon we need to use a technique called fusion but first I have to teach it to you quickly!"

Alvodon: "The Metamora fusion?! I heard stories but I never knew it was possible!"

Alvodon: "Okay if that is what you think we have to do to win."

Rolyn quickly explained the fusion dance and they were starting it now.

Alvodon&Rolyn: "Fu-sion!-Ha!

Alvodon and Rolyn had fused together to create a brand new warrior stronger than they could be on their own.

Frost was shocked by this.

Frost: "Who are you?!"

Rolodon: "I am neither Rolyn nor Alvodon, I AM THE ONE THAT WILL END YOU!"

With those words Rolodon got into a battle stance.

 **Cliff hanger time! YES FUCKING HATE ME ALL YOU WANT BUT I GAVE YOU A LONGER CHAPTER! On top of that I fused these two because I thought it would be cool and don't worry I already have a name for the Potara Fusion as well xD I know Rolodon is kind of shit anyway. My Birthday is 7 days from when this was posted so my B-day is October 9** **th** **so yeah extra long B-day chapter guys! Please review and give your full opinion.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **(Song insertion- Hero by Skillet)**

 **|Sea in between the nations| Frost's Ship|**

 **The newly born fusion of Rolyn and Alvodon stood there in his glory, and his new clothes consisting of a black and orange jacket that looked a way too small for him as it showed off his arms and chest very well, along with his baggy white pants and black shoes with blue pieces of silk wrapped around them, also two blue wristbands on each hand. With his glorious new outfit and appearance he was just strong enough to take Frost maybe even stronger with his SSJ but it was impossible to know for sure just yet. Rolodon opened his mouth to speak to all around him.**

 **Rolodon: "STOP!"**

 **This outburst of the two's combined voices caused the war going on around him to seemingly freeze in time as all the combatants froze and turned to face him.**

 **Rolodon: "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"**

 **He began charging to show off his strength in hopes of scaring off all the Frost soldiers, unfortunately for him they were more terrified of what Frost would do to them if they fled so they quickly continued their battles with the prisoners. By this time the prisoners were taking heavy losses, Beken was the only one keeping them fighting.**

 **Beken: "If we stop fighting now we will fail all of our families and our races! Not only that but all of our deaths will have been in vain! IF YOU RETREAT YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOUR COMRADES TRUST AND IF YOU ARE EVER SEEN AGAIN YOU WILL BE PUT TO DEATH!"**

 **Beken's speech gave the prisoners the courage to fight on also with the added support of Lei and the goddesses they were starting to make a dent in the hordes of endless enemies. Beken kicked an enemy soldier that flew at him causing the soldier to fall on his back. Beken walked to the man on the ground and stepped on his neck and applied pressure crushing his neck and causing him to suffocate. He turned around just in time to punch a soldier in the gut and then grab his face. He threw the soldier up in the air and fired a ki beam from his mouth that pierced his abdomen allowing him to fall to the ground lifeless.**

 **The CPU's were surrounded quicker than they had anticipated. Blanc ran forward and yelled.**

 **Blanc: "Tanzerin Trombe!"**

 **Soldiers charged her as she was spinning her hammer and they were quickly getting repelled by it. Unfortunately in the long run one soldier could defeat all the CPU's as they were all stronger than Ginyu and some even stronger than Frieza. Luckily for the CPU's though Lei was there to aid them.**

 **Lei: "Multi Body Explosion!"**

 **Lei's attack took a few seconds to actually take effect. You see it overloads his targets ki if they are weaker than him he can cause them to implode. It is more for crowd control when it comes to weaker enemies.**

 **Frost soldiers: "What th-AAAAAAH!"**

 **Soldiers all around Blanc started exploding into large flashes of light. Lei touched down on the ground and smiled at his handiwork. As the smoke started to clear a figure lashed out at Lei slashing his face leaving a large gash over his left eye.**

 **Lei: "Gah!"**

 **Lei fell to his knees as the soldier walked towards him slowly. The soldier was heavily battered and was charging up a ki blast in his fist.**

 **Purple Heart: "Cross Combination!"**

 **Purple Heart charged at Lei's attacker hitting him with her sword knocking him all about and finally back to the ground dead. Lei stood up shakily holding his face to keep blood in.**

 **Lei: "Thank you Purple Heart."**

 **Purple Heart: "No problem Lei."**

 **Purple Heart smiled at Lei and he smiled back. All the CPU's had gone into their HDD forms well besides the candidates who they didn't let come because of the danger.**

 **Rolodon charged straight for Frost clashing with him matching him kick for kick and punch for punch. Frost finally landed a punch in Rolodon's stomach sending him straight through the wall of the ship and towards Planeptune. Frost was hot in pursuit punching him while in the air further towards Planeptune. Unaware were the CPUC's that were at Planeptune as there was a battle fast heading towards them.  
**

**Uni: "We should have gone to help them!"**

 **Nepgear: "Uni we would only get in the way besides they're probably fighting people way stronger than us."**

 **Ram: "I don't like it I want to go help Blanc!"**

 **Rom: "I agree with Nepgear….. Plus they told us to stay here with histoire."**

 **Histoire: "That is right girls you have to stay here with me and do what I say!"**

 **No more than 4 seconds after Histoire said that did Rolodon crash straight through the glass and land on top of the TV.**

 **(Song insertion- My Fight by From Ashes to New, through blood dirt and bone by Trivium play my fight first then play through blood dirt and bone!)**

 **Rolodon stood up and staggered he was dazed by getting punched the whole time in air. He looked at the CPUC's and Histoire.**

 **Nepgear: "That looks like Rolyn but also looks a lot like Alvodon."**

 **Uni: "You're right but who is he?"**

 **Ram: "Maybe they have a another brother?"**

 **Rom: "I don't know…This is confusing."**

 **Histoire: "I don't know who he is but let's hope he's friendly."**

 **Frost stepped into the room through the broken glass shocking the CPUC's and Histoire. However Rolodon seemed angry.**

 **Rolodon: "FROST IM GOING TO SEND YOU TO OTHER WORLD!"**

 **Everyone was shocked when they heard both Rolyn and Alvodon's voice when he spoke.**

 **Rolodon was pissed off at all the pain that Frost had caused and started charging.**

 **Rolodon: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

 **As quickly as you would expect his hair turned golden and his eyes teal as he looked up from the ground frowning angrily his aura seemed to terrify everyone even Frost as he staggered backwards. Once Frost had straightened his stature he walked up towards Rolodon and stared him in the eyes.**

 **Frost: "Well Saiyan let's make this a fight to remember."**

 **Rolodon: "Yeah but prepare to get your ass kicked!"**

 **Rolodon snap vanished without warning and kicked Frost in the back causing him to fly up through the roof. Rolodon snap vanished again and started charging a kamehameha.**

 **Rolodon: "Kaaaa…..Meeeeee…..Haaaaaaaaaaa….Meeeeeeeeeeeee….Haaaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **Rolodon fired a Super Kamehameha at Frost just as he regained his composure he grabbed to Kamehameha with both of his hands to try and hold it back. But Rolodon was charging up a final push to take him down to the ground.**

 **Rolodon: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **With this scream his Kamehameha's power increased and with the power increase Frost was pushed to the ground. Soon the Kamehameha dissipated and all that was left was smoke. The smoke cleared revealing Frost standing up with cuts and bruises all over his body. He flew up and headbutted Rolodon with extreme force causing Rolodon to spit out blood. Rolodon gained his composure again and slammed his elbow into Frost's back. Frost responded by punching him in the gut several times causing Rolodon to continuously spit out blood. Frost finally finished only to hit Rolodon with a barrage of attacks from his tail.**

 **One sending him to the ground followed by a small but highly destructive ki blast that destroyed several blocks around Rolodon. He flew down to the ground slowly and landing right in front of the crater that Rolodon was in. Rolodon stood up slowly and stared at Frost with nothing but hate. He rushed towards Frost kneeing him in the face punching him in several locations in the body forcing him to walk backwards as he was taking the punches. One strong punch sent him flying through several buildings.**

 **Much to everyone's shock Rolodon split into two people immediately as his time was up.**

 **Alvodon: "N-n-n-no w-we-we're a-a-all goi-going to d-d-d-die!"**

 **Rolyn: "I have a plan that may be able to save us!"**

 **Alvodon turned to Rolyn with hope.**

 **Alvodon: "What is it!?"**

 **Rolyn: "I can try and contact the others and ask them for help!"**

 **Alvodon: "Do it….. I'll try and hold him."**

 **Rolyn: "Thanks…..brother!"**

 **Alvodon smiled and stream of tears left his eyes. He knew that he would die if Rolyn didn't get his friends here fast enough. Once Rolyn had left he went SSJ instantly. He flew down to the ground and walked towards Frost. He had a thought quickly he might be able to take full control of his ASSJ2 temporarily if he uses all his resolve. With that thought Alvodon decided to risk it he transformed to SSJ2 then to ASSJ2 (Ultra Trunks SSJ2 if you don't know) and then to his goal of MASSJ2 he temporarily reached his goal of taking full control and maximum effectiveness of this form making it the SSJ2's normal speed seem like nothing compared to the MASSJ2's enhanced SSJ2 speed.**

 **He rushed forwards as Frost got up and attempted to punch him but he snap vanished behind Alvodon and kicked him the back making him face plant on the ground. Alvodon quickly jumped up and punched him in the stomach causing him to keel over. But he wasn't through he kept punching him in the gut at incredible speeds. He finished with his barrage of gut punches and rose his hands above his head and locked them together slamming them both down on Frost's head. He then grabbed Frost by the throat and lifted him up.**

 **Alvodon: "Frost this is the end for you!"**

 **Meanwhile Rolyn had landed in the Planeptune basilicom ignoring everyone's questions he smashed through the door to his room and ran towards his bedside drawer. He quickly pulled to top drawer open and grabbed a small communicator bulma made for him so he could call her. He patched through he sighed with relief as he heard bulma's voice if this couldn't go through dimensions he wouldn't be able to call for help.**

 **Bulma: "Hello Rolyn how are you?"**

 **Rolyn: "Bad Bulma tell everyone to get the dragon balls and ask the dragon to bring them here!"**

 **Bulma: "Okay but what's going on!?"**

 **Rolyn: "We're under attack just do it I have to go!"**

 **Unluckily for Rolyn Goku and Vegeta were training with Whis. But everyone else was able to come help. They gathered the dragon balls and prepared to make the wish.**

 **|Z Dimension| Mount Pazou|Son Residence|**

 **Gohan: "Eternal Dragon Shenron come and forth and grant us our wish!"**

 **The Dragon balls began to glow and a few seconds later Shenron's form materialized from the Dragon balls.**

 **Shenron: "Speak your wish!"**

 **Gohan,Goten,Trunks,Tien,Krillin,Yamcha,and Chatozu all prepared to travel to the HyperDimension.**

 **Gohan: "I want you to take us to the Dimension Rolyn was sent to!"**

 **Shenron: "Hmmm….This wish is within my power….."**

 **Shenrons eyes glow red and then he speaks.**

 **Shenron: "Your wish is granted what is your second wish."**

 **Gohan: "That's all Shenron!"**

 **Shenron: "Fine I will be available again in five months for your second wish farewell."**

 **Soon they were all whisked away in a flash of light.**

 **(Song insert I know there are a lot XD- Forget About Me by Escape The Fate)**

 **|Planeptune Streets|**

 **(MASSJ2)Alvodon was charging up a ki blast in his palm.**

 **(MASSJ2)Alvodon: "Any last words you evil son of a bitch!?"**

 **Frost: "Yes actually…. DIE!"**

 **Alvodon was about to release a ki blast on Frost's face obliterating him but Frost used his tail to stab Alvodon penetrating him making a large hole. Alvodon's mouth slowly opened tears leaving his eyes rapidly. He knew if he was to take down Frost he would have to die in process.**

 **(MASSJ2)Alvodon: Mega…..ton!...Blast!"**

 **Alvodon put a hand on his Frost's chest and put all of his power into this attack he knew the blast would likely kill him as well as Frost! As the blast left his hand and went through Frost it hit the ground behind him with the blast engulfing them both along with 6 city blocks. Alvodon's body skirted across the ground then finally hitting a building leaving him indented in it. His eyes were completely white and blood was leaking from his mouth at an extreme rate signaling he was dead. Unfortunately Frost was not getting up a mere 30 seconds after the smoke cleared. That blast was nothing to him it was like taking a basic spirit bomb at full power without blocking which would be nowhere near enough to kill Frost. Leaving Rolyn crying in the air and at the same time staring down at Frost with hate but also fear he knew how powerful that blast was and if it couldn't kill him how could his super kamehameha hope too?**

 **HEY! Yeah about Alvodon just dying like that first off he isn't dead forever he will get wished back but not only that king Yamma/Yemma im going to say Yamma will grant him the chance to aid them in the battle against Frost until he is defeated. So yeah… REVIEW AND STUFF FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE IT! Also an explanation why Alvodon died he was so weak compared to frost who is at like LSS3 Broly level and that is strong. So yeah even if fought him in a prolonged fight he would have been killed easily.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rolyn just sat there in the air terrified and angrier than he had ever been before. He just witnessed Frost's unimaginable strength he took out an ascended SSJ2 like it was nothing. But the anger of his brother's death at the hands of this monster was too much to endure. He decided if he was going to die he was going to die fighting.

Rolyn: "Frost I'm going to kill you!"

Frost: "I'd like to see you try you measly Saiyan!"

Rolyn charged up to SSJ3 in an instant also providing Gohan and the others the location of the main fight.

Gohan: "Goten and Trunks come with me to go fight with Rolyn."

Gohan:" Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Chaotzu go help those smaller energy signatures fight they must be Rolyn's Friends from what I can gather."

Krillin: "Whatever you say Gohan, come on guys!"

Yamcha: "Alright I haven't fought in a long time!"

Tien: "Don't get cocky guys these are all the strength of Frieza at least."

Chaotzu: "Tien is right!"

Yamcha: "Fine but let's hurry!"

All of the human Z warriors and Piccolo took off in the direction of Frost's ship while the Half-Saiyan's took off towards Rolyn's location. Gohan, Goten , and Trunks felt Rolyns power level rising at an insane rate one of which you only get through extreme loss and anger, Gohan was worried about the situation that Rolyn was in.

 **|Planeptune|**

The Cpuc's and Histoire were watching the scene unfold as the CPUC's transformed and flew in for a better look histoire was using a set of binoculars sat on top of a stack of books to see. They all froze when they saw Alvodon's corpse they knew how powerful he was and to be defeated already, dead nonetheless! They were petrified they knew they stood no chance against the enemy that Rolyn was about to fight. But the sight and knowledge that Alvodon may have attacked them before but he died trying to defend them all, they all realized how good he truly was even Uni felt sorry for her misjudgements.

 **|Frost's ship|**

The Z fighters had reached Frost's ship and could tell a battle was being fought inside of it.

Krillin: "Kamehameha!"

Krillin fired a Kamehameha to make a large hole in the ship for them to enter in. Tien rushed in first spotting the goddesses and Lei with the dwindling number of prisoners with them. Tien appeared above them and was preparing to fire a Tri-Beam.

Tien: "Tri-Beam…..HA!

A large triangular ki blast shot at the crowd of soldiers decimating them and making them spread out to attack the new entries into the fight. Yamcha charged forth attacking them in melee combat. One soldier tried to attack Yamcha from behind but Yamcha spin kicked him in the side of the head sending him to the ground defeated. Yamcha rushed attacking another soldier with his signature attack.

Yamcha: "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Yamcha rushed forward hitting the soldier several times with his hands in claw-like positions, moments later the soldier fell to the ground unconscious. Chaotzu rushed forward to another soldier and fired his Dodon Ray.

Chaotzu: "Dodon Ray!"

A small beam fired from Chaotzu's finger hitting the soldier square in the chest sending him into the wall behind him knocking him out.

Piccolo fired his Special Beam Cannon through a line of soldiers trying to enter the room.

Piccolo: "Special Beam Cannon!"

Krillin: "Kamehameha!"

Krillin fired a yellow Kamehameha and raised his hand up into the air and brought it down separating it into several ki balls and sending them all around the place hitting several soldiers. Krillin then rushed towards another soldier and kneed him in the gut forcing saliva to leave his mouth ad hit the floor. Krillin then punched another soldier in the chest causing him to keel over and fall to the ground. The CPU's and Compa were astonished at this sudden intrusion as they seemed to be friendly as they were attacking the soldiers. Krillin Flew up to them quickly and landed in front of them.

Krillin: "Are you guys Rolyn's friends?"

Purple Heart: "Yes do you know Rolyn?"

Krillin: "Yea but now's not a good time to talk about it you guys head off in that direction while we hold them off that is where Rolyn is."

Purple Heart: "Okay thank you."

They took off per Krillin's orders normally they would doubt such orders from someone they had met only a few seconds ago, but they didn't really have any options at this pointso they Purple Heart carried Compa while the rest of the CPU's flew towards Planeptune.

 **|Planeptune|**

Rolyn charged Frost clashing in a fury of punches and kicks each matching each other in terms of speed and abilities. Rolyn snap vanished behind Frost and kicked him in the back sending him flying through several buildings and snap vanished again kicking him into another leaving him indented in the side of a skyscraper about 100 meters off the ground. Rolyn started charging up a kamehameha to damage Frost as much as he could.

(SSJ3)Rolyn: "Ka….Me…..Ha….Me…HA!"

The blue beam fired from Rolyn's hands and the Turtle Hermit School's signature attack made contact with Frost sending him through even more buildings than before even making some collapse completely. Luckily for Rolyn Gohan, Goten, and Trunks had arrived just moments ago. Frost got up from the rubble of the buildings he crashed through and stared in the sky to the three more saiyans arriving to aid Rolyn in his struggle. He charged up a signature attack of the Ice-Jin, the Supernova. Gohan saw this and went into his potential unleashed state and the flew towards the supernova as he threw it, catching it and absorbing its power so it couldn't destroy anything. Gohan turned his head to Goten and Trunks.

Gohan: "Guys fuse into Gotenks right now!"

Goten&Trunks: "Okay!"

Goten and Trunks landed on the ground a few feet away from each other. They started performing the Metamora Fusion dance.

Goten&Trunks: "Fu-sion!...Ha!"

Their fingertips touched and they began the quick process of fusing into a whole new person. This person was named Gotenks.

Gotenks: "Alright Gotenks is here!"

Gotenks turned to Frost to taunt him in his own self promoting fashion.

Gotenks: "I'm the Grim Reaper of justice! Gotenks!"

After saying this Gotenks went SSJ3 with no effort at all. Frost looked on unimpressed by the same trick twice. He simply walked forwards to Gotenks intimidating everyone on the battlefield. By this time the CPU's had reached the basilicom to check on their sisters.

Black Heart: "What has happened so far Uni?"

Uni: "Well…. That guy… that attacked us…. got killed by the weird thing Rolyn is fighting."

Uni pointed to the spot where Alvodon's corpse was indented into the building.

Nepgear: "It was horrible! He attacked that thing with all his strength and he didn't even scratch him!"

Rom: "I'm sad…

Ram: "It's okay Rom."

Ram patted Rom on the back to assure her.

While the CPU's and Compa just stared on in shock that Alvodon was dead. No one noticed because of the shock but they were all crying they had witnessed death so much just recently but the death of one who attacked them before, but then died trying to protect them all. When Noire finally noticed herself crying she wondered why she cried for someone who she thought of as an enemy. They all just cried as they thought that it was hopeless and continued staring at Alvodon's lifeless bloody corpse. Even worse and more sickening and terrifying is that his mouth was wide open and his eyes were widened, insinuating that he was terrified of the enemy he fought before his demise. Compa was the saddest as she thought she was finally getting through to him and helping turn his life around and give him the friends he so desired, well as Lei had told her anyway, but to see him dead like this, she was sadder than she had ever been in her entire life.

However down on the street below them, Gotenks rushed Frost clashing with him equally. They were both throwing kicks and punches and they were both blocking each other's kicks and punches. They back flipped away from each other and landed a few feet apart. They stared each other down intensely, the closer they watched the less they both moved in fear of making a fatal mistake. Gotenks decided he should see what is SSJ could do against this guy. He transformed into a Super Saiyan in an instant and flew towards Frost giving him no time to react. Once he reached Frost he threw a right hook and hit him in the face causing him to slam into the ground creating a large crater and sending rubble and debris everywhere. Frost tripped Gotenks using his tail and while Gotenks was still falling he placed his knee under Gotenks and Gotenks slammed straight down on his knee causing immeasurable pain in the small fusion warrior's back. Saliva flew from the child's mouth as he felt his spine lurch forward. Frost removed his knee and then slammed a fist into Gotenks gut forcing him into the ground. Frost then stepped back and not seconds later Gotenks got up like nothing happened. Gotenks put his hands together in a way that his thumbs was sticking straight up and his index finger on both hands pointed towards Frost.

Gotenks: "Big Tree Cannon!"

A small albeit powerful yellow beam flew towards Frost, Only to be deflected seconds later and hit a building causing it to collapse in on its self. Frost ran forward to kick Gotenks in the face but he crossed both of his arms and blocked the kick. Once the kick was blocked he snap vanished behind Frost and kicked him in the side of the head sending him skidding across the ground and through several buildings, Meanwhile in Otherworld…..

 **|Otherworld| Check in desk|**

Alvodon was waiting in the line to speak to King Yamma and get sentenced to Heaven or Hell. He was being directed by several blue beings towards a large building. But that wasn't the first thing that happened when he arrived, He was surprised to see a Halo above his head after he arrived. He soon reached the front of the line where king Yamma sat.

King Yamma: "Name?"

Alvodon: "Alvodon."

King Yamma: "Oh yes you've been causing quite the stir…..A saiyan then? Well in that case you better have done some serious good to get into Heaven."

King Yamma checks his book to see Alvodon's actions.

King Yamma: "You fought against the evil tyrant Frieza's forces, You then found your brother and had innocent people killed just to fight with him, and then you just died trying to protect the new friends you had made from one of Frieza's clan."

Alvodon Did regret attacking innocent people just to fight his brother, But he was proud that he stood against Frieza and tried to protect his new friends when they couldn't protect themselves. He silently waited for king yamma's verdict.

King Yamma: "You will go to…..hell."

Alvodon was not shocked by this with the scale on which he had killed innocent people and denied his enemies mercy before his death. But king yamma was interrupted by someone of great importance to the universe.

?: "Stop Yamma!"

King Yamma turned his head to see one Kibito Kai approaching his massive desk and he was shocked to see Kibito Kai here of all places something had to be important.

King Yamma: "Yes Kibito Kai what do you need?"

Kibito: "I need you to let Alvodon come with me to the Kai world."

Alvodon and Yamma were both confused by this Alvodon wondered what he wanted with him more than anything right now. King Yamma couldn't deny this request from Kibito Kai so he allowed it. Kibito walked over to Alvodon and used instant transmission to take them both to the Kai's world.

Alvodon: "What do you need with me?"

Kibito: "I need to make this brief, I can allow you to go back to help defeat Frost and say your goodbyes but then you must return to Otherworld, but I will allow you to train with North Kai (I think that's king kai but they would have called him North kai)."

Alvodon was shocked he could go and aid them and he wouldn't decline but he wondered if his being there would even help them at all.

Alvodon: "I accept but what can I do to help them at my current power?"

Kibito: "I can give you a temporary power boost to allow you to unlock Super Saiyan 3 but only for this battle, to reach it again you will have to train extensively."

Alvodon: "I agree."

Kibito: "Okay great!"

Kibito walked over to him and gave him a pill that he said could boost his power immensively for a small amount of time. He nodded and ate it quickly. He immediately felt stronger once he ate it. Kibito said he could revive him in his body for a day. Once he agreed Kibito revived him and he awoke in his own body but even stronger than before.

 **|Planeptune| Streets|**

Alvodon awoke with a headache. Once his vision returned he pulled himself up out of the wall he was stuck in and look towards the battle. He could tell that they could win if they were lucky but he could launch a sneak attack when the moment is right. He decided to wait until he was completely open and flew up to a building to watch the fight for now.

Gotenks was in SSJ3 and was raring to fight and fired an energy attack of his.

Gotenks: "Die Die Missile Barrage!"

Several small but strong ki blasts flew towards Frost at incredible speeds each hitting him all over his body, leaving him scratched and bleeding but nothing much. Gotenks had a plan but just before he could put it into action his time was up as well as Gotenks split into Goten and Trunks.

Goten: "Uh-oh."

Trunks: "Crap!"

Frost walked up to them and kicked Goten aside knocking him unconscious and punched trunks in the gut leaving him keeled over on the ground. He turned to see Gohan charging up a super kamehameha to take him by surprise, but he snap vanished in front of Gohan and kicked him in the face causing him to back up and fall down backwards.

Alvodon knew this was the moment to strike he flew down landing right behind Frost in his new Super Saiyan 3 form creating a big crater around his landing site. While only a temporary form at this point he knew it was very strong and if anything could beat his SSJ3 could. Frost turned around shocked at who he saw, He thought he killed him earlier, in fact he knew he killed him earlier! How could be alive after all of that damage!? Those were the thoughts going through Frost's mind right now. Alvodon snap vanished in front of frost grabbing his head and slamming it down on his knee. The impact of hitting his knee caused Frost immense pain. He was released and started to hold his head. Alvodon punched him in the gut and sent him flying into a building. He waited for him to get up as he was feeling cocky now. Frost snap vanished and wrapped his tail around Alvodon's throat, Alvodon quickly made him let go however when he headbutted him causing him to fall backwards. Frost was getting beat down fast because he underestimated Alvodon. Alvodon jumped into the air and floated there and pulled his foot back. And a large red disc of ki formed since he held it back longer, he let it fly only for Frost to dodge….. for the most part anyway. Frost's left arm had been severed and was lying on the ground with blood spilling out of it. Frost snap vanished behind Alvodon and punched him hard with his one remaining hand but it didn't even phase him as his SSJ3 was boosted to be far stronger than its opponent in this case it was Frost. Alvodon turned around and grabbed Frost by the throat and started punching him in the gut causing him to spit up at least a liter of blood from the consecutive hits. He pulled his arm back and enhanced his fist with a large amount of ki and then punched straight threw Frost. Frost's mouth opened and he screamed.

Frost: "How is this possible?! How did you become so strong?!"

(SSJ3)Alvodon: "I would say just for the purpose of killing you!"

He released all the ki inside his fist causing Frost to explode into little pieces that scattered across the street. He powered down revealing to everyone who their savior was. They were all shocked well even more shocked besides Gohan. Rolyn flew down to meet his brother.

Rolyn: "Alvodon how are you alive?!"

Alvodon: "Met someone called Kibito Kai and they said I could help you for the day and they revived me for today."

Rolyn: "You met Kibito!?"

Rolyn: "Wait more importantly how did you reach SSJ3?!"

Alvodon: "Kibito gave me some kind of pill he said it would enhance my powers and enable me to go SSJ3 for a short time."

Rolyn: "Okay if you say so."

Everyone else flew down to meet him while Purple Heart of course carried Compa. Once Compa saw him she burst into tears and hugged him.

Compa: "I'm so glad you're ok!"

Alvodon was more than shocked she was so worried about him.

Alvodon: "Calm down Compa I'm fine but I'll have to leave tomorrow."

Compa was sad at hearing this but she was happy she could finally do something she wanted to since he was so brave. Compa pulled his head down and kissed him on the cheek. Of course the reactions all around were shock besides Gohan just thought it was sweet. They all started screaming and asking Compa why she kissed him like if they were dating but she told him it was just for his bravery. Of course hiding her true feelings.

 **FUCK YOU I'M NOT EXPLAINING ANYTHING ABOUT ANYTHING I'M TOO DAMN TIRED SO JUST DEAL WITH IT AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING MY FRIENDS! SORRY FOR YELLING XD!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Last time on The Rivalry of 2 Saiyan Brothers Alvodon kicked Frost's ass with pretty much no trouble, AND LET ME TELL YOU IT WAS BULL SHIT!**

 **Alvodon: "HEY FUCK YOU KYLE!"**

 **Kyle: "No Fuck You!"**

 **Alvodon: "FUCK YOU!"**

 **Kyle: "Fuck You!"**

 **Alvodon: "FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

 **Kyle: "Well… anyway moving on."**

 **Alvodon: "Don't ignore me you bastard!"**

 **Kyle: "Author could you please hurry it along."**

 **Me: "HEY FUCK YOU KYLE!"**

 **Kyle: "DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!"**

 **He also got a kiss on the cheek from Compa…. THAT WAS FAST!**

 **Now to your regularly scheduled programming**

 **|Planeptune| Compa's house|**

Alvodon had finished talking to everyone and decided to spend the rest of his time "resting" as everyone but Rolyn and Gohan thought because he asked them for help with asking Compa to date him. Of course at first the concept of dating was confusing to him being a Saiyan and all. Yet he somehow managed to get over it quickly, right now he was about to enter Compa's apartment and ask her if she would go out with him when he got back from otherworld.

He knocked on the door to which Compa replied.

Compa: "Come in!"

Alvodon walked in and then walked into the living room, Compa not knowing it was Alvodon was not fully dressed much to both of their distress. She had no shirt on and Alvodon got a full view of her large "assets". Compa fell over and covered her chest even though she already had a bra on it was still very embarrassing for her. Alvodon meanwhile…. Well he kind of fell over and damn near fainted. He did enjoy the sight very much but also felt bad for enjoying it since she was embarrassed about it. She ran in her room to get a shirt and Alvodon got up to sit on the couch. She quickly returned with a shirt on she sat down beside him and asked him what he wanted.

Compa: "So Alvo what do you need?"

Alvodon: "Well um….. Compa I was wondering if you would consider."

Alvodon was fidgeting a lot due to his nervousness.

Alvodon: "Going out with me when I get back."

Alvodon was glad he at least said it even if she said no. Compa was shocked she didn't realize he liked her as well. She regained her bearings and put her arms around him pulling him into a hug.

Compa: "Yessy!"

Compa shrieked with excitement over the whole ordeal, Alvodon was just relieved that she said yes so it wasn't awkward between them. Compa then turned his head to face hers and kissed him gently and quickly on the lips. When she pulled away he was dazed and amazed. He touched his lips and remembered the glorious feeling he had enjoyed only a few seconds ago. He shook his head and began to speak.

Alvodon: "I'm so happy you said yes Compa!"

Alvodon: "But im a little bit too tired to fully enjoy it right now, so can I sleep on your couch?"

Compa: "Yessy! But allow me to take care of you."

Compa said this attempting to be alluring towards him. It worked as she brought him to her bed rather than the couch and they got in it together and fell asleep shortly after a brief session of "cuddling" cough cough. This was happening way too fast for anyone to comprehend!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The sun shone through the windows of Compa's apartment onto Alvodon's face. Which started to wake him up, his first thoughts as he entered reality once again was 'Why is Compa laying on my chest?'. To good reason as Compa's head was nuzzled comfortably into his chest. What was really shocking him is that they were both wearing nothing but their underwear. He wondered if she stripped him after he fell asleep or he just did it and forgot. His heart was beating fast and Compa started unconsciously rubbing up against him. As a male saiyan or not he had an erection, He cried mentally that he couldn't get up without waking her and her seeing his….. situation. He then remembered that he didn't have to leave until 12:00 at night as his day would be up. He turned his head and saw the clock hay 7:50 AM he sighed knowing he was fine for time. He then turned to look at Compa, He smiled at how cute she was when she was asleep. He began running his hand through her silky cream pink hair. He never thought he would ever get in any kind of relationship before he was eventually killed by someone stronger than him. He couldn't help but wonder why his life was going so well right now. He had never by any standards been a very good person.

He wondered if he actually deserved to be happy when he caused so much suffering and sadness. Then he remembered even if he tried to get up and leave she probably wouldn't let go of him even if she was asleep. She had for a while now had her arms wrapped around his body and her head still digging into his chest. He realized he wouldn't be able to go to sleep as she was starting to move her hands to rather stimulating places. He honestly couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep. He decided to just let her do what she wants awake or not he didn't really have a problem with it. He knew her as a kind girl so he hoped she was always as kind as she seems. He really enjoyed the time he spent with everyone here. He would never tell anyone that obviously, the person he would tell normally would be Lei but he isn't even near here as he lives in Leanbox. Plus he doesn't really trust Lei to keep a non-essential secret. He decided not to think about that right now as he did want to sleep a little longer. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

 **30 minutes later.**

Alvodon was awoken about 30 minutes after he fell asleep again by Compa. She woke him up surprisingly to him she made him breakfast before waking him up. He was delighted at the sight of the food Compa had prepared and was going to dive in immediately. Right before he literally almost jumped on the table he turned to Compa and hugged her tightly.

Alvodon: "Thanks Compa I owe you so much right now!"

Compa: "It's fine Alvo you don't owe me anything I did this because I wanted to!"

Compa was getting extremely hot and felt herself burning up from nervousness he had never held her this long before. She knew that she shouldn't be nervous as he was very gentle with her and he would sooner be tortured than hurt her. He slowly but surely released his grip on her and sat down at the table and started to eat. She just stood there blushing intensely, after a few moments she walked over to the table and started to eat with him. About 10 minutes passed and they finally finished their food. Compa got up and walked over to Alvodon, she grabbed his head and pulled it right to her face. Alvodon was a bit shocked as Compa was blushing and sweating heavily. He saw her pink irises form hearts as she stared at him. She quickly brought him in for a kiss. When their lips touched Compa pushed her tongue deep into his mouth and entangled it with his own. Compa was fighting his tongue for dominance in his mouth. He finally gave up as his tongue got tired from trying to fight the sudden kiss. Compa took full charge and pushed her tongue in deeper and they were in a full as I guess you would call it French kiss. (I'm not sure why you refer to my ancestors as deep kissers but yeah.) They kissed for about a full minute and then Compa finally let their mouths separate. Both of their tongues were still connected via a strand of saliva.

They simply stared into each other's eyes. Compa thought his Onyx irises were beautiful and Alvodon thought the same in return about Compa's pink irises. Alvodon returned her kiss from earlier only for a few seconds though as he was out of breath. Compa had her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms were around her back holding each other close. Alvodon let go of her and began to walk towards the door. She tried to stop him and ask where he was going, but he snap vanished behind her and chopped her neck causing her to pass out luckily he caught her before she hit the floor. He walked in her room and laid her down on the bed. He walked out of the house calmly with his Saiyan battle armor that he had Nepgear work on making it slightly sturdier. His scouter picked up several power levels they were small but they could still be a danger to this world.

He flew towards the power levels at a very high speed, he knew that they were the remains of Frost's soldiers. He reached the spot they were at and he was shocked at the sheer number of them. There were at least 2,000 of them left he had no idea there were this many of them. He knew he had to stop them here and now before they did anything. He flew towards the ground at an intense speed. When he touched down it sent several of them flying into the surrounding trees and rocks.

(End of Me- Ashes Remain)

A soldier rushed him with one arm cocked back, he punched when only a foot away but unfortunately for him Alvodon moved sideways and used his left arm to push the attacking arm away and then struck him in the stomach with one swift fist to the gut. The soldier's eyes went completely white as he fell to the ground causing quite the loud thud.

 **|Lastation Basilicom|**

Rolyn: "Thank you for having me over Noire."

Noire: "No problem Rolyn." Noire smiled as she said this.

Rolyn: "Noire are you warming up to my brother yet?"

Noire: "I guess I am but it's not easy."

Rolyn: "Noire come on you know he's got a good heart!"

Rolyn patted Noire's back. Noire started blushing at his touch. She jumped away from him at least 4 feet away.

Noire: "Why are you touching me!?"

Rolyn: "Sorry Noire I-"

Rolyn turned his head in the direction of the fight going on.

Rolyn: "Sorry Noire got to go!"

Rolyn ran towards the window and jumped off the balcony, flying upwards towards the battle moments later.

 **|Virtua Forest|**

Alvodon turned to face the enemy, About 10 soldiers stood immediately in front of him.

Alvodon: "Let's try this!"

Alvodon:"Kaaaaaa…meeeeeeeee…..haaaaaaaaaa…..meeeeeeeeeee…..HAAAAAAAA!"

The blue ki wave left his hands and crashed in the middle of the 10 soldiers killing 8 of them while 2 were lucky enough to dodge his attack. They charged in a pincer attack towards him, as soon as they were both about to punch him he snap vanished behind them and they punched each other instead.

Soldier: "Hey!" He was holding his nose as he said this.

Soldier: "Don't blame me!" He was holding his cheek as he said this.

Alvodon was behind one of them and he raised his hand and pointed a single finger at him. He fired a death beam and it pierced both of them killing them.

Three more rushed him from behind but he grabbed one by the neck with his legs and threw him on the ground using his lower body strength. The two remaining soldiers grabbed him by the legs and began to pull his legs outwards to try and rip them off.

Alvodon: "AHHHHH!"

Red discs of ki formed on his feet cutting off both of the soldier's hands letting blood pour from the places where their hands once were. Blood from their hands covered Alvodon from head to toe. He licked the blood from the area around his mouth and swallowed it. His bloodlust had shown no matter how civil and nice he ever appears he will always have the Saiyan bloodlust he got from his father. He walked over to where the two soldiers without hands were and grabbed one's arms and ripped them off and kicked him onto the ground leaving him to bleed out painfully. He turned to the second one and grabbed his head proceeding to then rip it off completely. He threw the head on the ground and rushed forward kneeing one in the stomach and continuing to rush forward after firing a killing ki blast at the previously kneed soldier. He stared at them all as they looked on in fear, He took this time to fly up in the sky well above the ground. He was preparing his newest attack.

Alvodon: "Kill Driver…Kamehameha!"

The signature blue wave of the kamehameha was now surrounded with reddish-purplish rings with the same piercing capabilities of the Special Beam Cannon. When the move came in contact with the ground it incinerated about a 1 kilometer radius around him. He looked down to see most of the dead the ones that were alive were on the ground writhing in pain. He landed on the ground and walked over to a soldier then stomped repeatedly on his chest causing him to cough up blood several times.

Soldier: "Please….have…..Mercy."

Alvodon: "How about….no!"

He pushed his foot harder until it went straight through his body and touched the ground under him. The soldier now had a foot sized hole in his chest and was dead. He started executing several survivors with ki blasts rather than hands on. As he was walking over to the last well as he assumed last survivor he heard a noise. When he turned around he was met with a ki beam to the stomach and a hole where his stomach used to be.

Alvodon: "Son of a bitch."

Alvodon fell on one knee and the soldier walked over to him. Sadly for him once he reached Alvodon he put his hand to the soldiers crotch and fired a ki beam at it engulfing his enemy's entire body in a large blast of ki. That was the end of it he finished off frost's legion of troops and all that was left was to try and make it back to Compa's. He didn't get walk a step before he fell over on his face and moaned in pain.

Alvodon: "Damn! I'm so weak right now…. Fuck!"

Luckily for him Rolyn arrived just in time with a senzu bean that (somehow) miraculously healed the hole in his chest completely.

Rolyn: "Wow bro you got yourself in a lot of trouble huh?"

Alvodon: "Yeah but I'm still here thanks to you."

Rolyn: "Yeah but what happened here?"

Alvodon: "Just finishing frost's soldiers off completely."

Rolyn: "Ok well we should get you to Compa's home."

Rolyn carried him by the arm and they flew up into the sky towards Compa's house.

 **Hey guys how are you? Answer me! WHERE IS SHE?! I mean um…Yeah anyway review the chapter please and thank you for reading. It means a lot to me that you continue to read this.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N Okay Guys HEY! GOT THIS CHAPTER UP FINALLY! Had to get some inspiration and I just found it. So just so you know I will put moves that I feel I need to name in () so that you know the name. And yeah so please review. Also this chapters fight will be mostly focused on Lei! I wanted to give him some of the spotlight and btw I will be taking fighting moves from other games maybe not named ones but well fighting styles anyway you'll see if you play any of the games I'm talking about! Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Oh yeah also I don't own either of the franchises THIS IS A MOTHERFUCKING FANFICTION WEBSITE DAMN!**

Alvodon: "By the way Rolyn how did you find me?"

Rolyn: "Didn't I tell you I can sense energy?"

Alvodon: "No you didn't."

Rolyn: "Oh well I'd be happy to teach you some time."

Alvodon: "Alright that sounds good."

The two brothers were en-route to Compa's home even with the senzu bean he didn't need rest but he felt like taking a nap anyway. Rolyn Suddenly stopped in mid air and his face was that of horror. Alvodon was worried his brother looked terrified and he had no idea what terrified his brother so much.

Alvodon: "Rolyn? Rolyn!"

Rolyn snapped out of his trance and looked at his brother.

Rolyn: "Compa's in trouble!"

He had just felt Compa's energy signature drop too low for her to be sleeping. Alvodon had flown off at his fastest to Compa's house, When he got there it was completely intact. He touched down at the door and walked in. The fact it was unlocked was nerve-racking he knew he locked it before he left. He searched the entire house but found no sign of her. He couldn't believe that she had been taken, They had only just beat Frost yesterday. He knew that it couldn't be anyone he knew since anyone that he knew to do things like this was dead he wondered if it was someone Rolyn knew.

Rolyn arrived shortly after and walked inside. Alvodon turned to face him and began to speak.

Alvodon: "Rolyn can you sense the ki of whoever did this?"

Rolyn: "I can try!"

Rolyn began scanning for ki until he found it and was shocked at what he found. His mouth was agape in fear and worry.

Alvodon: "Rolyn what's wrong?!"

Rolyn: "Its people I've fought before…..But they should all be dead!"

Alvodon: "Do you think the dragon balls did this?"

Rolyn: "No they feel too strong for this to just be simple reviving they must have been brought back by someone in particular but not with the dragon balls."

Alvodon: "Okay well I got it then, find whoever took her and kill them?"

Rolyn: "I guess but from the powers I sense we might need Goku and Vegeta to stop them."

Alvodon: "Fine you go contact them but I can't wait around send Gohan to help me at the least!"

Rolyn: "Can do!"

They both ran outside the house and flew off in opposite directions. Alvodon headed to Leanbox to pick up Lei and Rolyn to Planeptune's Basilicom to send his brother Gohan and contact Goku and Vegeta. While en-route to Leanbox Alvodon started wondering who it was that he would fight. Since he knew none of the enemies his brother had fought.

Soon though his thoughts left him as Leanbox came into view, He touched down in front of the basilicom. He started walking up to it and when he came to the door he simply blasted a hole through it to save time. Chika came running to see what the commotion was, she found all the basilicom staff cowering in fear of the saiyan in front of them. He was taller than all of them even Chika. He tried to walk up the stairs but Chika stepped in front of him.

Chika: "Where are you going!?"

Alvodon: "….Move….."

Chika: "No I will not move unt-"

Alvodon picked Chika up and hoisted her above him and dropped her behind him. He walked up the stairs before she could even regain her senses. As he walked up the stairs he tracked Lei's location with the scouter. He walked up to a room with Vert's name on it and saw that Lei was in there so he walked in, The sight shocked him, Lei was playing games… The serious Lei was having fun goofing off. This whole day was going to hell around him. He walked over to Lei and spoke.

Alvodon: "Lei we need to go now!"

Lei turned to see his friend and spoke back.

Lei: "What's wrong?"

Alvodon: "I don't have time to explain just follow me!"

Alvodon ran from the room with Lei in tow. Vert was confused about the sudden interruption, but decided to just return to her games. Alvodon and Lei passed Chika on the way down, Alvodon knocking her over onto her back as she tried to stand and Lei hopping over her and then continuing to run out the hole in the door.

They took off into the sky headed for the location specified by Rolyn.

Lei: "So what's going on?"

Alvodon: "Someone kidnapped Compa."

Lei: "Compa?...Oh! That girl you have become infatuated with."

Alvodon: "Gah!? WHO TOLD YOU?!"

Lei: "Your brother told me."

Alvodon: "If I survive this I'm going to kill him!"

They had arrived to the spot they were told about. They saw several figures on the ground. A saiyan with Purplish-Blackish Saiyan battle armor, Turles had come to "greet" the two.

Turles: "Hello….do you wish to die?"

Turles pulled out two fruits from the tree of might and ate them both in seconds. His muscles bulged out incredibly and then he started to charge. What happened next shocked them both, He transformed into a Super Saiyan! Alvodon started sizing him up and noticed that there was a black "M" on his forehead.

He had never seen this symbol before but he could feel it in his heart this would be a hard fight.

Turles raised his right hand to them both and it started glowing purple. Several small purple energy spheres began flying out of his hand and hitting Lei and Alvodon from all directions. (Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) Alvodon and Lei both felt incredible pain as their bodies were being hit from several different points simultaneously. After about 10 seconds of continuous firing Turles stopped. Turles charged at Lei engaging him in a clash. They were both keeping up with each other well, Lei landed a solid strike to Turles' head with a left hook. Turles returned the favor by punching him in the gut then snap vanishing behind him and punching him into the air. Turles snap vanished in front of him and put a solid strike with his knee to Lei's gut sending him even higher into the air. He snap vanished above him one final time using his foot to strike his head sending him back to the ground. Lei was headed straight for the ground while Turles raised his hand and several more purple energy spheres followed Lei to the ground. Instantly as Lei connected with the ground the energy spheres hit him destroying the ground around him and damaging him heavily. (I'll Dig Your Grave!)  
Turles landed as the smoke started to clear, He looked towards the smoke to see a green hand extending to him. The hand latched onto his knee pulling him into the smoke. As the smoke cleared Lei was hitting extremely quick with no resistance while pushing him backwards. (Meteor Crash) Lei flipped backwards as he finished and charged up a Full Power Energy Wave in his hand and fired, the blast hitting Turles head on sended him flying backwards. He finally regained his composure in the air stopping him from flying any farther back. Turles pointed his index finger at Lei, Seconds later a large and powerful purple ki beam flew at Lei, Lei dodged it but seconds later another beam came out of the first one striking Lei and sending him down to the ground, His impact caused a crater to form around him. (Pulse Drive)  
Lei's body faded revealing to Turles that it was an afterimage and Lei was behind him. Lei punched Turles in the back causing his chest to bulge out. He then grabbed Turles and punched him in the face then put a foot on his leg and pushed it down snapping his bones.

(SSJ)Turles: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Turles screamed in despair, But then as Lei stepped back to prepare Turles pulled a green bean from the pouch on his armor and ate it and it seemed to heal him completely. Lei realized that he had somehow gotten senzu beans he didn't know how but he knew he had them. He rushed Turles and threw a kick, Unfortunately his leg was caught with one hand. Turles pulled his leg off then threw his leg in the air firing a ki blast disintegrating his leg.

Turles turned to Lei smiling triumphantly, But then frowned as Lei had grown his leg back in a matter of seconds. Turles was thinking one thing at that 'Mothafuckaaaa!' (XD HAD TO MAKE A REFERENCE TO A YOUTUBER SurrealBeliefs that was what he said when a game auto logged him out lol.) Turles started blindly firing purple energy spheres at Lei trying to hit him. Lei snap vanished repeatedly out of every way. When Turles finished and began to look around Lei's fist stretched out at the back of Turles' head to try and hit him but he turned just in time and caught it. He yanked it towards him causing Lei to come flying towards him, He hit the side of Lei's face with his elbow sending him flying towards the ground.

Lei struggled to his feet as he was bleeding from several points in his body. One of his eyes was forced shut due to pain. Yet he was smiling which angered Turles, he went in for a killing attack. Turles charged Lei and kneed his chin sending him flying into the air, He then flew up to Lei fast enough to catch him. He struck him in the gut with a knee and then smashed them down to the ground using both fists.

Lei was spiraling towards the ground, but Turles flew after him and threw another knee to Lei's gut and then allowed him to fall to the ground. He landed right in front of Lei and walked over to him putting is right foot on his head and pinning him to the ground. He rose his right hand and let Pulse Drive come forth to finish them off. The large purple beam engulfed Lei's body and disintegrated it completely. Leaving nothing but dust under Turles' foot he turned to see Alvodon, He however was shocked as he was charging at an insane rate. His hair started getting longer and it soon reached all the way down his back. He looked up at Turles with an angry expression, He had gone Super Saiyan 3 something he didn't know if he would be able to do again. The look of fear in Turles' eyes was enough for him to know how strong he was compared to Turles. Turles tried to back away but he didn't get far before Alvodon rushed him clashing with him. While Turles was strong he was nowhere near Alvodon's strength at the moment. Alvodon punched his gut and then sweeped his foot under Turles' own tripping him, as he began to fall backwards he kicked him into the air. He snap vanished in front of Turles and grabbed him out of the air. He punched him in the face repeatedly and then punched him hard sending him flying forwards and he pulled his hands to his side and began chanting.

(SSJ3)Alvodon: "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!"

Alvodon's Kamehameha flew towards Turles engulfing him.

(SSJ)Turles: "Im-IMPOSSIBLE I HAVE ASCENDED! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Turles' body had completely evaporated into dust leaving Alvodon staring at the figure that were watching the fight from the sidelines. He furrowed his brow and looked at them.

(SSJ3)Alvodon: "RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Alvodon rushed them ready to fight! **Screen instantly fades to black.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N So guys how are you? I am finally getting around to writing the next chapter, You know how it is the stress of school especially being called gay for no reason leaving me like what?! Why?!and I also got into Dokkan Battle…. But yes anyway so I am so happy that you continue to support this series with your views. Though if you could guest on the website or not review it Because you can review it if you are a guest if you didn't know. Anyway enjoy the chapter my friends! Btw some characters maybe a bit to a lot OOC just a warning. Btw I'm sick so I can't make this chapter that long hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me!**

Alvodon rushed the enemies ahead of him with vigor and determination. Unfortunately he was instantly shut down from an elbow to the side of the head sending him face first into the ground and skidding several feet ahead.

He stood up slowly and shakily from the attack, dazed he turned to look and saw two familiar faces those of Raditz and Nappa though now they both had large black M's on their forehead like Turles. He wondered if this was related to how they were coming back.

Raditz: "Well look who it is!" Raditz yelled out in a insulting tone.

Nappa: "It's the weakling child of Frieyu and Omerea he takes after them so much with how weak he ended up!"

Something snapped when he heard that, He just couldn't stand anyone insulting his family or anyone he liked even remotely in any way.

(SSJ3)Alvodon: "You bastards! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! YOU WILL BOTH DIE! I'LL SEE YOU BOTH IN HELL IF IT'S THE LAST DAMN THING I DO!"

Much to his shock as he charged them they both flared up their auras incredibly and it pushed him back several feet, he was forced to shield his eyes because of the dirt flying around. When all the turbulence stopped he looked up to his extreme shock.

Raditz was a Super Saiyan 2 and Nappa had grown red hair all over his body and looked like he was now part ape. He could just feel the immense power emanating from the two. He knew he was in for a fight, if not his own death. They flew up then proceeded to land on either side of him staring him down.

A smirk grew upon both of their faces as they continued to stare for a few seconds before both attacking. It was a clash of power and speed on both sides, Alvodon was able to keep up with them on both sides because of SSJ3 but if it died on him he would get destroyed.

He was blocking many throws of fists and swings of kicks only to slowly but surely start taking blows. Raditz backed off and then foolishly Alvodon focused all his attention on Nappa. Nappa threw a kick to his side but he grabbed the leg and struck it with his elbow and then proceeded to hit Nappa in the face with his elbow. Nappa reeled backwards in pain while holding his face.

Nappa raised two of his fingers and instantly the area around him and Alvodon exploded(Volcano Explosion). The smoke started to clear leaving the two visible, Alvodon considerably worse for wear by now bleeding and scratched all over. He was huffing and breathing heavily, Raditz charged up a white Ki blast in his hand and pointed it at Alvodon and fired.

Raditz: "Begone!" (Begone!)

He phased out of the way of the ki blast only for it to hit Nappa sending him flying backwards and he rushed raditz. He kicked Raditz in the gut and then punched him in the chin sending him flying upwards.

He flew up and started to throw several fast kicks and punches to Raditz while he was dazed and in the air. He relented his assault upon Raditz as he fell to the ground, He landed beside him and walked over to look down at him. Suddenly Raditz's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Alvodon's leg and pulled him to the ground launching himself a foot into the air and coming down on him with a knee to the gut.

Meanwhile Nappa had gotten himself up and managed his way over. As he dragged himself over to where Raditz was currently beating the shit out of Alvodon, He noticed that something wasn't right.

Then it occurred to him he had forgotten the girl and it seems Raditz had to.

Nappa: "Raditz I'll be back I have to go get our guest!"

Raditz: "Fine just make it quick Nappa!"

Raditz returned to punching Alvodon while he was helpless. Unfortunately for Raditz and Nappa you shouldn't have split up when fighting Alvodon. Raditz was bringing his fist down but Alvodon caught it and squeezed it causing the immense pressure to break his hand.

He then yanked Raditz forward and put a hand to his face. His hand began to glow red as a large red ki ball engulfed Raditz and flew into the air. The ball continuously imploded upon itself shredding Raditz's body in the process.

The red ki ball dissipated and Raditz's body fell to the ground. Alvodon walked over to Raditz knowing he was still alive he stepped on his chest and pushed his foot down to cause extreme pain to Raditz.

Raditz: "Ahh! Stop this I'm a top class warrior!"

Raditz flailed about to try and get from under the crushing foot. This however only worsened the effects of the pressure as it made him press down harder. Raditz was afraid, he could feel the fear emanating around Raditz as he cried for help.

Raditz: "Nappa! Help me!"

Nappa however was fetching Compa so that she could watch Alvodon die, at least that's what he thought would happen unbeknownst to him Raditz was being beaten down right know. Alvodon grabbed Raditz by the neck and hoisted him up. He tightened his grip around his throat choking him.

Raditz: "S-s-st-stop! P-please i-i-I'm begging you!"

Breath was slowly leaving Raditz, but Alvodon let go and began to punch him using the force to keep him off the ground and in the air in front of him. Nappa was closing in fast with Compa in his arms wide awake and healthy, but she was frightened more than she had ever been. Especially as they closed in and started seeing the fight, Nappa was fully shocked and Compa was terrified of Alvodon as he was being true to the brutality of the saiyan race.

(SSJ3)Alvodon: "SO WANT TO KIDNAP SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT DO YOU!? WANT TO HURT ME ON TOP OF THAT DO!?"

(SSJ3)Alvodon: "I AM A MOTHER FUCKING SAIYAN ELITE!"

Alvodon punched Raditz once in the gut, his fist went so deep into his gut you could see it bulge out the other side. He kicked Raditz away from him leaving him standing in place dazed. He quickly rushed to him and put a hand to his chest and it started glowing purple and he spoke the words that signaled the end of the once mighty Raditz.

(SSJ3)Alvodon: "Megaton Blast!"

A large purple beam flew from his palm going straight through Raditz and into a plateau behind him destroying it. Raditz's golden hair turned to black and his lighting aura disappeared as he fell face first to the ground.

Raditz: "D-Damn it!"

Raditz drifted away to death after uttering his last words.

Alvodon stared at Raditz's corpse in disgust, He soon looked towards Nappa his only remaining foe. It was a dead stare down one of hatred. ***Screen fades to black***

 **Sorry guys told you it would be short but anyway I hope you guys will review and do whatever until the next update I will reply to reviews btw!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys I had I bit of a block and I just got Fallout 4 plus im a lazy asshole but now im back! *Pulls string and confetti shoots out of a confetti stick* woooo!…woooooo…wooo? Damn im lonely. XD ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW PLEASE! Also it will be a shorter chapter around 1.5k words and sorry didn't have a lot of time dealing with family issues. Happy late thanksgiving.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Alvodon's power was draining too fast he had kept up SSJ3 for too long. His eyes widened as he fell to his knees and his hair turned to its normal black color. Nappa picked Compa up by the throat and walked over to Alvodon. Compa tried struggling but air was leaving her fast. Surprisingly Nappa dropped her next to him and walked a few feet away. He turned back to them to see Compa comforting him. He smirked and then opened his mouth and yellow ki started forming inside it.**

 **Nappa: "Break Cannon!"**

 **The yellow ki beam flew quickly from his mouth to Compa and Alvodon's location Compa closed her eyes as she thought this was the end. She waited for her death… but nothing came. She opened her eyes to a happy sight for her. Alvodon was standing up taking the blast head on like the hard headed saiyan he was.**

 **He had somehow managed to attain SSJ even though he had drained so much of his power. He knew how much he could take but he would hate himself even more if he let innocents let alone Compa get injured because he failed to do something.**

 **He pondered the ever growing question could he hope to stop Napa from laying waste to one of the Nations before reinforcements arrived? The question he could only guess at, and yet he knew deep down he was weaker than everything that he fought in the last 10 minutes or so since he brutally ended Raditz, Which wasn't that bad seeing as he had only been fighting Nappa.**

 **He had a pretty impressive track record if he did say so himself. Which he did in-fact always gloat about his strength to others that he thought weaker than himself.**

 **He knew it was folly to actually try and beat Nappa at his current state, he knew he could only hold him off for the others to get here. The beam of energy slowly faded away leaving him tired, but he was able to keep up his façade of strength long enough to challenge Nappa.**

 **Nappa moved too fast for Alvodon to keep his eyes on him as it seemed like he had just disappeared. He appeared moments later thrusting a knee into Alvodon's gut sending him flying into the sky. Nappa flew up to punch him but as his right fist flew at his face he moved to the side and bit Nappa's arm. Alvodon refused to let go of Nappa's arm even though it hurt his teeth he kept biting down harder causing Nappa to bleed.**

 **Blood poured from Nappa's wound into Alvodon's mouth and all around the area he bit. He grimaced as the blood terrible forcing him to let go from sheer instinct.**

 **Blood spewed from the wound on Nappa's arm all over him leaving him drenched in blood. He felt like he was going to faint from the headache he had received from the non-stop fighting.**

 **Nappa recovered from the fight pretty fast as he had been really pissed so that gave him a boost of power. Nappa rushed towards him only when he was inches from him he snap vanished behind him and kicked him in the back resulting in a sickening crunching and cracking noise.**

 **Nappa reached behind his head and grabbed Alvodon's foot and threw him to the ground following him with his elbow pointed to him. His elbow came in contact with Alvodon's stomach causing him to spit out blood and utter several hacking noises on the way down. The noises however ceased as soon as he hit the ground.**

 **Nappa jumped back and turned towards Compa who tried to walk backwards but tripped over a rock and fell on her behind. Normally she would have complained about the pain, but she was far too scared to do that now. Nappa slowly advanced on her position until his scouter started flashing and beeping. He turned around in shock as the massive power was coming from the crater in which he left Alvodon.**

 **His scouter's numbers kept ramping up and soaring past normal. Finally his scouter reached its limit and and exploded singeing Nappa's face. Nappa looked on in amusement aside from his face getting burned a little.**

 **Alvodon stepped out of the crater taking his time for intentional dramatic effect. He looked past Nappa and saw Compa cowering in fear at the sight of the towering mass of muscles that was Nappa.**

 **He became enraged at the sight of her starting to cry and his power started rising past his normal limits.**

 **Alvodon: "Nappa! You will pay for all you have done! Prepare for your death!"**

 **He rushed Nappa unleashing a volley of kicks and punches not doing much but pushing Nappa back. Until he reared up his right leg and let it fly towards Nappa's face sending him flying away from his current position.**

 **Nappa stopped himself in midair and fired ki blast repeatedly from his hands at Alvodon. Alvodon kept snap vanishing out of the way of every one of them using his speed to his advantage. However Nappa kept up his barrage of attacks without relent.**

 **Several of the yellow ki blast began to strike Alvodon and send him flying towards Compa on the ground. He hit the ground with a thud and skidded towards Compa, She immediately scrambled over to him when she set her eyes upon his bruised and beaten body she couldn't help but cry.**

 **Alvodon sat up and grabbed Compa's shoulders and spoke.**

 **Alvodon: "Compa you have to go now!"**

 **Compa: "B-b-but what about you?"**

 **Alvodon: "I'll be fine just hurry and run!"**

 **Compa: "No! I refuse to leave you!"**

 **Alvodon: "YOU WILL GO DAMN IT OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO FUCKING PROTECT YOU!"**

 **Compa: "Eeep!"**

 **Compa shrieked in fear of his sudden outburst. This was the first time he had ever gotten angry with her. She began to tear up.**

 **Compa: "I-I'm sorry."**

 **Alvodon: "Don't cry just go now!"**

 **Compa: "O-okay!"**

 **Compa got up and bolted towards the closest nation which happened to be Leanbox. Well less bolted and more like attempted sprinting. Luckily she was running fast enough for her to reach Leanbox if Alvodon calculated his timing correctly. If he hadn't she would probably die along with him.**

 **Alvodon stood up to confront Nappa. His body was beaten so badly he could barely stand even in his SSJ form.**

 **Alvodon: "Ha….ha….ha….HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **Alvodon put his hands in front of him and began to charge his signature attack. The reddish-purplish rings began to get larger as his hands moved apart.**

 **Alvodon: "Kill Driver Cannon!"**

 **The ki beams leaped from his hands and struck Nappa causing a large cloud of smoke to arise. Alvodon smiled for a second until a ki beam flew from the cloud in the direction Compa was headed. He snap vanished in front of it and blocked it with one arm while firing ki blasts with his free hand.**

 **Alvodon: "HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 **Nappa: "That beam will either get past you or tear your arm off!"**

 **Alvodon reached his other arm over to the beam pressing against his other one and fired down. The beam from Nappa hit the ground causing a massive explosion resulting in large dust clouds covering the battlefield.**

 **The smoke slowly started to clear up, the immediate image that of Alvodon. Only this time his left arm was gone. He reeled over in pain at the significant loss.**

 **Alvodon: "That's a shame huh?"**

 **Nappa: "You done yet?**

 **Alvodon: "What do you think?"**

 **Nappa: "Good!"**

 **Nappa rushed attempting to knee Alvodon in the face only to be blocked by his right arm. Alvodon jumped back and the rushed forward. He punched Nappa in the face and then knee him in the stomach followed by a swift kick to the side of the head.**

 **Nappa grabbed his leg and slammed him up and down on the ground like a toy. Alvodon reached his hand back and fired a ki blast into Nappa's face stunning him. He dropped to the ground and kicked Nappa in the dick.**

 **This of course pissed Nappa off incredibly so much that he shrugged off the pain completely and grabbed Alvodon's face and slammed him into the ground. The impact of Alvodon's head created a shockwave.**

 **Nappa was holding him by the head when he spoke.**

 **Nappa: "Any last words scum?"**

 **Alvodon quickly used his bodys momentum to throw his legs up and around Nappa's neck and choke him causing him to lose grip on Alvodon. Alvodon kicked off of Nappa and landed perfectly in place with a flip.**

 **Alvodon: "Yeah, fuck you."**

 ***Cut***

 **So guys what did you think told you it would be short I didn't have a lot of time when I finally got around to it so a little is better than none plus this is like more than an entire book chapter I think? Well tell me what you thought sorry its short!**


	18. PSA

Hey guys, Haven here…. Sorry about not updating either of my stories… I have been experiencing an extreme case of writers block. So to get rid of that I thought why not put up a poll on my profile so people can choose what they want me to write. Of course I have a few options, anyway the pole is on my profile go check it out if you have the time.


End file.
